


Beyond Sakura Reef

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Free!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M, Merpeople, New Discoveries, Trafficking mentioned, beyond sakura reef, bsd, bungou stray dogs - Freeform, driwed, some little mermaid shizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: A curious young man finds himself in a strange new place with no memory of how he got there. How will his story unfold after an encounter with a rough around the edges merman and a soft spoken human?
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Matsuoka Rin, Mark Twain/Serizawa Nao
Kudos: 1





	1. A Strange New Environment

He slowly opened his eyes as he floated in the water, partially conscious. His memory was foggy and his head pounded terribly. He looked around, finding everything unfamiliar. Of course none of it looked familiar. There were no sakura blossoms anywhere within his line of sight. He held his head as he continued to look around.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping someone was around. "Anyone out there?"

No response. He called out again and got the same result. He was stumped. Where was here? How did he get here? Why couldn't he remember anything? He swam around a bit, looking in between seaweed and under rocks for a hint of where he could be. Nothing clicked.

"Where is everyone...?" he muttered, finding it strange that not even a fish was present.

A chilling presence sent a shiver down his spine. He quickly shifted his eyes as he swam away. Someone was watching him. He ran into some seaweed and ended up getting his tail stuck. It wouldn't come off no matter what he tried. A figure loomed in the distance. His pupils dilated in fear. It was heading towards him. He started move faster, afraid it was something that planned to have him for lunch.

The figure suddenly charged at him and he tightly shut his eyes, awaiting the pain that was soon to come. A minute passed. Another passed.

"How much longer are you going to kept your eyes closed?" a deep voice asked.

He opened his eyes and saw a young man who looked very crossed. He looked and saw his tail had been freed.

"You freed me?" he asked in surprise.

"Would you have preferred to sit there and be eaten?" he deadpanned.

He frantically shook his head, quite thankful for his help.

"May I ask for your name?" he asked with a smile.

"Akutagawa." he said, his serious look never leaving his face.

"I'll call you Aku for short. I'm Mark." he said.

"You aren't from around here, aren't you?" Akutagawa asked, looking at Mark's tail.

"No... I woke up in this desolate place not too long ago. I have no memory of how I got here." Mark explained, clutching his head. "I really can't remember..."

Akutagawa placed a hand on his arm, assuring him he didn't need to. He'd figure it out eventually.

"Follow me. I'll show you the ropes around here. Compared to how things are back in your coterie, anything goes. We aren't bound by written laws, we make our own. Sure, hearing it makes it sound like a chaotic mess, but we all get along pretty well." said Akutagawa as he led Mark to his coterie. "I highly suggest you take hold of my arm and don't let go until we reach my place. I can't guarantee you'd be safe otherwise."

"What? Why do you say that? We're all merpeople..." Mark said in disbelief.

Akutagawa laughed as he held Mark close to him. People within the Sakura Reef certainly did live in their own bubbles. He's seen unfortunate souls like Mark get snatched up and used for other's pleasure, stealing and selling their eggs or sperm for a high price. Most of the time the kidnapped end up as personal slaves while some might not be as lucky and end up fish food.

He looked at Mark who received many stares from the people in the coterie. He wasn't going to lie. When he first saw Mark, he was set on making a profit out of him. Now he wasn't so sure, remembering the way others had been treated.

"Aku, they're staring me down... It feels like they want to eat me..." Mark muttered, moving closer to Akutagawa.

"They're sizing you up, seeing how much you could make them. As long as you stay by my side, no harm will come to you." he reiterated then stopped. "My humble abode."

Mark entered and looked around in awe. He's never seen items of such quality before. He picked up a shell and ran his fingers over it.

"What brand is this? It looks so vintage." Mark said, unaware that brand names were only a dream to the people in this coterie.

"Brand? No brand. Everything in this place isn't brand name. We can't afford shit like that." said Akutagawa with a yawn. "You hungry or anything?"

"I'm feeling a bit sleepy. Maybe I'll remember something after a nice rest." said Mark.

Akutagawa directed him to the back then silently watched him get comfortable. It wasn't long until he fell soundly asleep.

"Yo, Aku." a voice called out.

"Shozo." he said flatly.

"Don't sound so excited to see me. Anyway, my boys and girl say they saw you bring in cash." said Shozo, rubbing his fingertips together. "I want in."

"Secrets really don't amount to jack shit around here huh?" Akutagawa said with a sneer. "I'm not cashing in."

"Dude, do you know how much we can get for a good looking dude like him? We can get the hell out of here and live decent lives." said Shozo, unbelieving of Akutagawa. "Aren't you the one who desperately wanted to leave this garbage heap?"

Akutagawa sighed as he leaned against the wall. He did say that. He did want to get out and actually live a life. He's never really dabbled in the black market business, especially concerning Sakura Reef trafficking. Was a better life worth exchanging someone else's?

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm not giving him up. I'm taking him home." said Akutagawa with a firm resolve.

Shozo sighed as he shook his head.

"I knew you'd wuss out. So I prepared beforehand." he said before leaving.

Akutagawa peeked back into his room and saw Mark was missing. He quickly swam after Shozo.

"Give him back!" Akutagawa shouted angrily.

"We're going to rise up with or without you!" Shozo shouted back before laughing.

He could see Mark being carried up ahead. His arms were bound, preventing him from doing anything. He finally looked up and saw Akutagawa.

"Aku!" he shouted, squirming around in an effort to get free.

Akutagawa had enough. He started to move faster, pushing Shozo aside then grabbing hold of Mark's restraints. A game of tug of war ensued, ending with Akutagawa as the winner.

"I'm not letting you take away our ticket to freedom!" said Shozo, lunging towards Akutagawa.

Akutagawa quickly swam, fumbling to undo Mark's restraints. Mark slipped out of them as they had become loose enough. Mark grabbed hold of Akutagawa's wrist and swam away fast, surprising Akutagawa. Neither looked back as they lost their pursuers.

💧 💧

They slowed to a stop to rest by some rocks. Mark splayed himself out, breathing heavily. It had been a while since he swam so fast.

"You swim pretty fast..." Akutagawa commented.

"Used to be on the sprinting team." said Mark, propping himself up. "I'm truly sorry if I ruined your friendship."

"It's okay. Things were already falling apart..." he replied, looking down at his flipping tail.

"If it's any consolation, I'll be your friend. Though, it seems like it's more in my interest since I don't know anyone but you." said Mark with a gleeful smile.

"I'd like that actually." replied Akutagawa.

Mark gave him a hug in excitement. He couldn't help but notice the sun's rays catching the pale pink scales of his tail, making it seem as if he was sparkling. It made his dark gray tail seem pale in comparison.

"So, I have a question." Mark said, moving back to his spot. Akutagawa let him continue. "Where in the sea are we?"

"Well, the region we're currently in is Wharlis. You live in Sakura Reef which is in the Lovavole region. You're pretty far from home." said Akutagawa with a shake of his head. "The Go region lies between mine and yours."

"I see... I don't think I want to go home yet." said Mark, making loopy loops. "I want to explore before going home."

"Really? Here I thought you wanted to go straight home." he said in surprise.

"I want to go to the surface. They strictly forbade us in Sakura Reef." said Mark, looking up at the surface. "I want to learn everything I can and determine for myself if it's safe or not."

"Heh, you're different from all of the Sakure I've met." said Akutagawa with a chuckle. "What the hell, I'll help you."

Mark's eyes widened and he took Akutagawa's hands, spinning him around in utter bliss. He was finally going to the surface. He couldn't wait to see what awaited him.


	2. A Fated Encounter

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

"One more time." said Akutagawa.

"H- Hello! I M... I am Mark!" said Mark, looking at Akutagawa for approval.

"It's better. Try saying something about yourself." said Akutagawa.

"Mark... Mark... Mark liked... liked object!" said Mark in the strange tongue.

"I'm not sure what you were trying to say there." he said.

"I want to say I like finding strange objects." Mark explained.

Akutagawa slowly helped him until he could say it properly. Mark sighed, his jaw and cheeks hurting from enunciating.

"Take a break. We'll go over basics once more before heading up. Now remember the number one rule." he said, crossing his arms.

"Never show your lower half." Mark answered, repeating it to himself.

They continued to practice after a long break until Akutagawa felt he was ready. Mark took his hand and followed him up, the water slowly becoming lighter as they got closer. His excitement continued to build up as they finally broke through the water's surface. Sunlight bathed their faces as they found themselves not too far from a beach.

Mark squealed in delight at all of the new things. Question after question was about what everything was and what they did. Akutagawa managed to keep up with his rapid fire questions.

"I usually hang out over here and look at a few attractive girls. Though I suppose it's not beach time these days." said Akutagawa as he swam over to some rocks.

Mark spotted a person sitting on what Akutagawa called a pier. He quickly swam over, excited to meet his first human. Akutagawa on the other hand was mortified. The idiot was rushing in too soon.

"Hi!" said Mark happily.

"Uh, hello..." the person responded.

"Nice day, nice day~" Mark said with a smile.

"I guess you can say that." they replied.

"I like finding strange objects!" he said, hoping to carry on the conversation.

"Japanese isn't your first language is it?" they asked, noticing how forced it sounded.

Mark started to panic. Akutagawa never told him what to do if someone figured it out. Akutagawa noticed his panic and started to swim over.

"What is your native? I may know it." they said, giving him a smile.

Mark smiled back then thought. What did they call what they spoke? He looked at Akutagawa who started to spell out a word.

"E. M, no N. G. I, no L. I. S. H." said Mark.

"Ah, English. How's this?" they asked in perfect english.

Mark's eyes widened in awe. He spoke the strange language and his. Was it really possible to do both?

"It's great! My name is Mark! Who are you?" Mark asked happily.

"Serizawa Nao." they said, pointing to themselves.

"So you're a guy too!" said Mark before spinning around in happiness.

Akutagawa quietly watched the two, wondering if it was okay to leave him to go look at chicks.

"What is this?" Mark asked, taking off Nao's shoe.

"Hey, that's my shoe." Nao said then watched him touch it all over. "Have you never seen a shoe before...?"

"Nope!" he said before handing it back. "Oh, what's this?"

Soon Nao had his sock removed and inspected.

"A sock...? What purpose does it serve? And that shoe too. What do they do?" Mark asked innocently.

"They protect your feet." Nao explained.

"What are feet?" asked Mark.

Nao stared at him, not sure whether he was being serious or joking around. Nao started to explain feet, moving on to talk about the other parts of a human body.

"So what differentiates men and women are sex organs. Males have an organ called a penis and female have an organ called a vagina. Those organs help us reproduce." Nao said, finishing up his explanation.

Mark nodded in understanding. It sounded somewhat similar to their society, men and woman both necessary to reproduce.

"How do you reproduce?" Mark pressed, wondering if they had orgy parties as hundreds upon hundreds of eggs and sperm floated around.

"Well, uh..." Nao said, starting to feel self conscious. "The penis has to uh, ejaculate into the vagina and the sperm... the sperm makes its way to the eggs and from there it's all up to luck whether an egg gets fertilized."

"So no orgy?" he asked.

"I won't say no, but it's usually a two person thing." said Nao. "You really don't know a lot about anything do you?"

"Nope, but I want to learn. Please teach me, Nao!" Mark pleaded.

"Well, I can't hang out here long. I have a job and homework to do." he explained, checking the time on his watch.

"Job? Homework? What are you looking at?" Mark asked.

Nao explained the three of them in simpler ways. Mark nodded in understanding, amazed by how much knowledge he had yet to learn of.

"Hey, Mark. I actually need to go. Maybe we'll run into each other again." said Nao before walking away.

Mark was suddenly being dunked underwater.

"You bumbling idiot. I don't know how you fixed your awful mess up, but good job. Let's go for the day. We still have to find food and shelter since we can't go back to my coterie." said Akutagawa, leading the way.

💧 💧

Mark exhaled then smiled happily. Their new home was set up nicely. He lied down then remembered all the information Nao had told him. Humans were complex creatures. They were self conscious about their image and had many responsibilities. They wore strange things called clothing and watches. Mark looked himself over, moving his tail all around. He desperately wanted to know more about how humans lived.

"So, what do you think of the surface?" Akutagawa asked, sitting beside Mark.

"It's really pretty! And I made a human friend! I don't get why Sakura Reef is afraid." Mark commented, running a hand over his tail. "They seem kind..."

"That's where you're wrong, Mark." said Akutagawa, munching on a rolled seaweed snack. "Not all humans are kind like you think. Some are cruel and get sheer enjoyment out of hunting animals and fish alike. Some even kill other humans."

"No way..." he said in utter disbelief. "Don't lie to me!"

"Mark, you said yourself you want to learn about the surface and everything it has to offer, I'm simply giving you a warning beforehand. Humans can hardly be trusted. They do anything and everything for their own benefit." said Akutagawa, placing his hand over Mark's. "Even if it means using people close to them as stepping stones. Nao may be like that too."

Mark shook his head, not wanting to hear another word of it. Akutagawa watched him swim away. He pitied the guy. After living in a picture perfect world for so long, it was hard for him to grasp realities that didn't fit what he was raised to believe. Mark would learn soon enough anyway, since he highly doubted the Nao person was a decent guy.

💧 💧

Akutagawa was awakened by something touching him. He opened his eyes and saw Mark snuggling against him. When did he come back, he didn't know, but he was grateful he didn't have to go searching for him later. He continued to stare at him, slightly jealous at how his tail still seemed to shine even without direct sunlight.

Why were he and Mark so different? Why didn't Mark have to scrape by for a living? What made those in Sakura Reef different than those in the entire Wharlis region? Weren't they all merpeople at the end of the day? Mark moved closer, smiling as he was having a good dream. He started to rethink his choices. It wasn't like people in Sakura Reef didn't go missing every other day.

Mark would just be a small sacrifice to pay for a nice life. Though, he didn't understand the hype nor demand for those of Sakura Reef. Was it their always gleaming tails? Their gradient scales? He ran his hand down Mark's tail, causing him to giggle from it tickling. What was he thinking? Would he truly be able to live with himself if he knew his wealth came from someone's life? Of course not, but he and many others had limited options.

"Can't sleep...?" Mark muttered with half open eyes.

"Did I move around too much?" he asked, moving his hand off of his tail.

"Mmm, your touch woke me up. Is it time to learn again?" he asked, stretching out.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Akutagawa mentioned, digging a fin into the ground.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Mark asked, now looking him in the eyes.

"I have this friend and they're confused on what they want to do. They have the means to make a better life for themselves, but it's at someone else's expense. They've really wanted to move up in the world, but they hesitate when they think of the expense." said Akutagawa, looking at the ground. "What should they do?"

"Did they try compromising? Maybe if they talked it out, something could be done." said Mark.

"Do you really think that would work? I don't think it's something that can be compromised though..." Akutagawa muttered.

"What is it?" Mark pressed.

"The expense is the person's life." he said.

Mark blinked in surprise. He sighed then held Akutagawa's hands.

"If selling me off would put you at ease, then do it." said Mark with a smile. "It's the least I can do to thank you for taking me to the surface."

Guilt seeped deep into Akutagawa's heart. Tears came out of his eyes and floated upwards. He couldn't do it after all. He just couldn't. How could he to someone who's treated him so kindly despite their social standings being vastly different? He was even willing to give up his life just for him to live comfortably.

"Aku? Is everything okay? Are you really that happy about it?" Mark asked.

"No, you idiot. Forget it. I'm never going to do it. I'll just work hard for it." Akutagawa weeped, feeling arms wrap around him.


	3. A Sakura Reef Secret

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Akutagawa taught Mark more about what humans did on the surface before they went up for the day. Mark found it easier to repeat words the more they continued. Understanding meanings no longer seemed like a chore.

"What do you do if someone asks you why you're in the water?" Akutagawa asked.

"Tell them I just love water." Mark answered.

"Ding, ding, ding. And if they get in the water with you?" he pressed.

"Keep distance between each other." Mark said with confidence.

"Look at you, such a scholar." Akutagawa joked, rustling Mark's hair.

"I have a great teacher. Hey, do you think Nao will be there today?" asked Mark after not seeing him for a few days.

"He's probably forgotten about you. Probably for the best anyway. The last thing you need is to grow an attachment to a human and vice versa and then they find out that you're a merman." said Akutagawa with a shake of his head. "Worst case scenario is that we're all hunted down and either used in food or experiments."

Mark shivered at the thought. He still couldn't believe humans were such cruel beings. Though he had gotten to see it first hand as a child had mistreated an innocent seagull. Humans were as complex as Nao had said them to be.

"I don't feel like going today..." muttered Mark.

"Did I scare you? That wasn't my intention. I just want you to be aware. I won't always be around to bail you out." he said with a apologetic look.

💧 💧

They poked their heads out enough so they could see what was going on around on the surface. It was pretty much empty save for the few that were present. Mark looked towards the pier. Nao wasn't there. He went back underwater, seeing no point in being above if Nao wasn't there.

"Oh look, it's your friend." said Akutagawa, seeing Nao walking down the steps.

Mark popped back up and saw him. He quickly swam over to the pier, an invisible tail wagging behind him as he waited. Nao noticed him in the distance and waved. Mark looked back at Akutagawa then happily squealed about the wave he received.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Mark?" Nao said, placing his things down and sitting on the edge.

"Mhm! I want to learn more things!" Mark said excitedly.

Nao opened his bag and pulled out a children's learning book. Mark looked at it with sparkles in his eyes.

"Do you think you could come out and dry off? Paper is weak to water. It damages it." Nao explained.

"Really...? Mmm..." Mark mumbled, not sure how to approach it. "You can just show me."

Nao nodded then showed him the various things in the book. He couldn't help but chuckle as Mark looked like a child in a toy store. Akutagawa watched from a distance, making sure that Nao guy wasn't up to anything funny.

A few hours passed and Nao had checked his watch. Mark tilted his head, wondering why he was frowning.

"It's time to part, Mark." said Nao with a sigh. "Did you enjoy the books?"

"Very much! I want to read them again. Come back tomorrow please!" Mark begged.

"I can try." said Nao, waving goodbye before walking away.

Mark quietly watched him walk away then decided to get closer to the shore. He wanted to know what sand felt like. He crept closer to the shore.

"Mark, stop-" Akutagawa shouted then widened his eyes in shock.

Mark fell over into the sand, his head pounding like a drum. He could hear a voice, but it was hard to focus. His vision was blurry and he felt nauseous.

"Mark? Mark, are you okay? Mark!" Nao said worriedly, gently slapping his cheeks. "Can you hear me?"

Nao quickly took off his jacket and tied it around Mark's waist. Mark finally looked up at him with glazed over eyes.

"Nao..." he weakly said. "What's going on...?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you swimming naked?" Nao asked full of concern.

Mark blinked then registered what he said. Naked? He always swam that way. He looked down then stared. He freaked out, touching his lower body in fear. It was missing.

"Hey, don't do that in public. People will look at you weird." Nao warned, keeping Mark from touching his dick. "Stand up so I can properly tie this around you."

"How do you stand up...?" Mark asked quietly.

"What do you mean? Everyone learns how to stand when they're young." Nao said. "How else did you get to this beach?"

Mark looked at his lower body again. They resembled Nao's. He had human legs. He poked at his feet, finding them strange. He looked up at Nao who waited for him to stand.

"Could you help me?" Mark asked softly.

Nao sighed then had him hold his hands as he tried to stand. It ended up with Nao lifting him to his feet and having him hold onto him for support. Mark's legs continued to wobble due to having never been used before.

"You really can't stand on your own?" Nao asked, noticing his body was unstable.

"No..." Mark replied, still in awe that he had human legs.

How did it happen? He didn't wish for it. He didn't cast any spells. One moment he was in the water and the next he was on land with human legs. What happened in between then? He looked out to sea and saw Akutagawa watching from a safe distance.

"Anyway, lets get you some clothes before you're arrested for public indecency..." Nao said, fixing his jacket.

Mark continued to wobble along as Nao helped him up the stairs. Akutagawa watched from the water as Mark was taken away. He had seen it all. The second Mark had even remotely touched the shoreline, he started to move strangely, his tail having disappeared and become human legs. He felt as if he just uncovered a secret he shouldn't have.

💧 💧

Mark wiggled in his seat, relishing in the cool feeling of the seat on his rear end. The driver gave them weird looks, hoping the half naked guy had showered. Nao looked at Mark, amazed how someone could get excited over a taxi ride. He originally thought of taking public transportation, but with the current state of things, taking a taxi was safer.

"Where are we going? Oh! What's that! Look, a pigeon! What's that thing that changes colors? Oh! A white person! A red hand!" Mark said loudly, amazed by all the sights before him.

"You're really excited. Maybe calm down a bit?" Nao said, noticing the driver wasn't thrilled.

"Sorry. Everything is just so new and exciting! I don't want to miss a thing!" said Mark with a big grin.

After many shouts and turns later, the driver arrived at Nao's apartment complex. He quickly paid then ushered Mark out only for him to fall face first onto the pavement. He helped him up and hurriedly brought him inside.

Mark looked around, touching anything and everything he could get his hands on. Nao had to pull him into the elevator or he would've been left.

"Are we inside the wall? Whoa! It's moving! How is it doing that? What do these do?" Mark asked, poised to press buttons but was stopped by Nao.

"Mark, just where are you from?" Nao asked slowly.

"Sakura Reef." he said honestly. "It's a hard place to reach if you aren't prepared."

"Prepared...? Is it located in a mountainous place...?" he asked worriedly. The doors opened and Mark excitedly exited, Nao following behind. "This way."

Nao unlocked his door and herded Mark inside. Mark used the wall for support as he looked around. There were more things he's never seen before. Nao looked up after putting his slippers on to see Mark had disappeared. Soon he heard metal clanging together.

"What's this do?" Mark asked, holding a sharp knife as he used the counter for support.

"Mark, put that down!" Nao shouted, spooking him.

The knife clattered to the floor. Nao picked up the knife and placed it in the sink. Mark looked at him with eyes like a deer in headlights. Did he touch something he wasn't supposed to?

"Don't just touch things willy nilly, Mark. You could hurt yourself." Nao said, leading him to his bedroom. "Now lets get some clothes on you and take you home."

"But you took me away from my home." Mark muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Nao asked, sitting Mark down on his bed.

"Nothing. Can I read the books you brought?" he asked, making grabby hands.

Nao looked around in his bag then handed the book to Mark. Mark happily opened the book and read. He ran his fingers over the page that talked about the ocean. He frowned. He missed home. He placed the book aside and massaged his newborn legs. He still couldn't walk well, so he had no choice but to rely on Nao to take him back.

"Here, put these on. You can give them back later." Nao said, placing the clothes on his lap.

"Can you take me back to the beach?" Mark asked.

"Don't tell me you left something." he said with a worried look.

"Yeah, I did. I have to go back." Mark said, knowing he'd get an earful from Akutagawa.

"At least wear these." Nao said.

Mark looked at them, unsure of how to use them. Nao noticed this and decided to help him out. Mark looked himself over in awe. It was slightly loose, but he liked it.

💧 💧

"All right, what are we looking for and where do you remember having it last?" Nao asked, looking around.

"I think in the water." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Diving huh...?" Nao said with pursed lips.

"It's okay. I'll look for it myself! You can go home." Mark said, pushing him away then falling to his knees. "I promise I'll go home after finding it."

Nao reluctantly agreed and walked away. He wanted to help, but it was obvious Mark didn't want his help. He looked back and saw Mark looking around in the sand.

Mark looked up after some time and saw Nao had finally left. He looked down the beach and saw only one person who wasn't paying him any mind. He crawled himself over to the water. He placed his hand into the incoming waves and found himself being drawn in.

A sharp pain went through his skull and he suddenly felt coolness all around him. He was back under the sea. His pale pink tail had returned. He looked up at the surface then at his tail. Maybe there was a reason why those in Sakura Reef never went to the surface.


	4. Ch4

Akutagawa curiously inspected Mark, causing him to laugh as he touched his ticklish areas. Nothing seemed different about him. Mark moved his hands away, afraid that he'd end up touching a sensitive and delicate spot.

"I've told you what I know. I touched the shoreline and I suddenly had legs. I came back to the beach, touched the water and I had my tail back." explained Mark, holding his tail. "I didn't recite a spell, I didn't make a wish. Nothing. It just... happened."

"No one in Sakura Reef has ever gone to the surface?" Akutagawa asked, wondering if it was just him or his entire coterie. Mark shook his head. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I live with my aunt and uncle since my parents left Sakura Reef for Sakura Gigas. It's a super rich place." Mark said, vaguely remembering their faces. "They said they'd come back for me but that was over five years ago. Pretty sure they aren't."

"At least you know yours..." Akutagawa muttered, remembering being the only one.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Mark said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's no big deal. I turned out all right. Lets get back to the topic at hand." said Akutagawa, noticing they were getting off track.

"Why don't we see if it happens to you?" Mark suggested.

"I highly doubt it... but it guess it can give us insight..." Akutagawa muttered then led the way to a more desolate area of the beach.

They poked their heads above the surface and made sure no one was around. They neared the shore and stopped.

"Should I go or you...?" Mark asked, feeling hesitant.

"You. I need to see up close how it happens." said Akutagawa before going underwater.

Mark reached out and touched the shore, finding himself moving forward and forming legs. Unlike before, he could feel his tail splitting apart into the legs he had now. And once more he was stark naked in the sand. Akutagawa popped out from underneath and touched the shore. Nothing happened.

"Guess it's just you." said Akutagawa as he crawled onto land, his tail moving up and down.

Mark help him onto a rock then looked at his human legs. Why was he given these legs? For what purpose? Akutagawa glanced over and couldn't help but notice it. He left his spot on the rock and proceeded to play with the strange thing between Mark's legs.

"What is this...?" Akutagawa asked, wondering what it was used for.

"I'm not sure, but it feels really good when you touch it..." replied Mark with a flushed face.

Akutagawa continued to mess around, eventually noticing whimpers and moans coming from Mark.

"You're making sounds. Is it bad?" he asked curiously, hoping he wasn't hurting him.

"No... very good... I feel so hot... keep going..." Mark said with shaky breaths.

Akutagawa continued and looked in surprise as a white substance came out of it. Mark fell back and panted heavily while Akutagawa curiously licked his fingers. It didn't taste like much, but he did like how smooth it felt on his tongue.

"Why don't you ask Nao the next time you meet? I'm sure he could explain this... strange object." said Akutagawa, poking it.

"Aku, I feel so hot... and weak..." Mark said weakly.

Akutagawa pulled him close to where the waves ended and quickly started to douse him in water. Mark raised his hand, asking him to stop.

"So, are we good now...? We can go back under the sea?" Akutagawa asked quietly.

"I want to explore the human world more, but Nao said I would get arrested for public indecency if I walked around like this. I don't know what arrested or public indecency is." Mark said, pulling his legs close to his chest.

"Why don't we wait here for him then? Though there's no guarantee he'll show today." Akutagawa suggested as he peered down the shore.

"We don't have to wait too long. He always comes right when the sun starts to set." said Mark as he looked out at the horizon. "I'm sure we'll see him."

Akutagawa looked up, noticing a person in the distance. He asked Mark for assistance and successfully escaped into the water. A little girl stopped not too far from where Mark sat to grab her frisbee. She stared at him as he continued to look out at the horizon. She walked away. Akutagawa popped back up then sighed.

"One day someone's going to find one of us..." he muttered.

"Let's hope not. Which means I shouldn't frequent land..." Mark responded, finally realizing the consequences that could come with him being on land for too long. "Do you think something will happen if I stay on land for too long?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't chance it. I can't help you on land..." Akutagawa said, hoping he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Maybe you're right..." Mark muttered.

He looked down the shore and saw two people heading in their direction. Mark quickly made his way back into the water before they could notice he was there. They hid behind the pier as the two people walked towards it.

"It's Nao. Who's the other guy?" Mark asked, despite Akutagawa knowing as much as he did.

"I usually meet him around when the sun starts to set, so we're pretty early. I wonder if he's around at this time..." Nao said to his friend.

"You better not be lying about this just to ask me out." he seethed.

"Please, I'd be more direct if I wanted to ask you out." said Nao with a chuckle. "Besides, don't you have a thing with Haruka?"

"N- No. Shut up." the friend said with colored cheeks.

Mark pushed Akutagawa underwater with a worried look. Akutagawa quietly asked him what the problem was.

"What did they mean by 'ask you out'? Do they mean it in that way...?" he asked, his heart hurting.

"How else would they mean it? Don't tell me you've developed feelings for that human." Akutagawa said, narrowing his eyes.

"No! It's just... never mind." Mark replied, rubbing his arm.

"Mark, you absolutely cannot fall in love with a human. It'll only end in heartache, constantly pining after someone you know you can't be with." he said, knowing all too well. "Sometimes you just want to die..."

"Aku..." Mark said softly. Akutagawa assured him he was okay and was referencing what happened to a friend back in the day. "Well, I should go talk to him and meet his friend at least."

"I'll be watching." replied Akutagawa.

Mark poked his head up and quietly swam to the end of the pier.

"Mark! See, I told you." said Nao, nudging his friend.

"So this is the man baby you picked up yesterday?" he said, looking at Mark. "He's got looks."

Mark looked around and decided that Akutagawa should be present as well. They watched him swim away then come back dragging who they assumed was a friend.

"Is he a friend of yours, Mark?" Nao asked with interest.

"Yep! Introduce yourself." Mark said, nudging Akutagawa.

"Akutagawa..." he muttered, lowering himself more into the water.

"Well hello, Akutagawa. I'm Serizawa Nao and this here is..." Nao said, gesturing for him to introduce himself.

"Matsuoka Rin. Rising pro swimmer." said Rin with confidence.

Akutagawa glanced at Rin then looked away. Rin stared at Akutagawa. Nao couldn't help but notice.

"Have we met before?" Rin asked, looking directly at Akutagawa.

"No..." he replied, moving behind Mark.

"You're here rather early! What's going on?" Mark asked, directing the attention away from Akutagawa.

"Ah, classes were cancelled today so I decided to see you earlier. I do have to work today though, sorry about that." said Nao with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine! Any time spent with you is the best!" Mark said with a smile.

"Eh, sounds like you got yourself a little fanboy." Rin teased.

"It's nothing like that." Nao replied with a weary smile.

"What's a fanboy?" Mark asked, full of interest.

"It's a male who is a fan of a person or thing. Like, they really, really, really like the person or thing." Rin said.

"Oh. Then yes, I am a fanboy!" said Mark happily.

"Haha, I'm flattered." Nao said with a few chuckles.

Mark felt Akutagawa hold his hand. Was he uncomfortable? He turned around and whispered to him, wondering what was up.

"He does know me... that Rin..." Akutagawa whispered, his body trembling slightly. "He... I..."

"What is it? Did he hurt you unknowingly?" Mark asked softly.

Akutagawa glanced at Rin once more before retreating back into the water. Mark looked back then did the same once they weren't looking. He looked around and saw Akutagawa had already disappeared.

"What did Rin do to you?" Mark shouted.

No response. Mark quietly rose to the surface then returned back to Nao and Rin.

"Eh, where's Akutagawa?" Rin asked, noticing the black and white haired beauty was missing.

"He... he had to go. But, have you brought new books? I want to read about animals!" said Mark, diverting the attention to himself.

He had never seen Akutagawa cower at the sight of a human before. Was Rin one of the bad humans he talked about? It made sense if he thought about it. What Rin did now started to interest him.


	5. A Past Mistake

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

"You haven't been to the surface for almost two weeks yet you say nothing is wrong! You love the surface just as much as I do." Mark fussed as he pulled on Akutagawa's tail.

"I'm tired of going to the surface. Let me sleep." he muttered, clinging to the wall.

"There's a reason why you refuse to isn't there?" Mark asked. Akutagawa shook his head. "You liar. Its because of Rin."

"Oh shut up! I'm not going and that's final!" Akutagawa shouted, violently shaking Mark off his tail.

Mark floated in silence. It definitely was Rin. Why else would he fly off the handle like that? He swam over to Akutagawa who had his back to him. Mark lied beside him, draping an arm over him.

"I'm giving you two seconds to move the fuck away from me." Akutagawa seethed.

Mark held on tighter as he counted. Akutagawa sighed and decided to leave it at that.

"Talk to me, Aku. We're friends, aren't we? We only have each other to rely on." Mark said in a low voice. "Or is it only one sided?"

Akutagawa kept quiet as they lied in silence. It wasn't one sided. Some memories just weren't worth remembering.

"I was... I was attracted to Rin. He frequented the beach a lot last year during the summer. Of course I watched from afar. Couldn't expose myself. And one day he lost his necklace. I searched around for it then wrapped it in seaweed and put it in a clam so it wouldn't get swept away easily. I called out to him after I placed it on a nearby rock." said Akutagawa, reliving the entire summer. "I happened to come across the rock again and saw the clam. Inside it wasn't his necklace, but a piece of paper with writing on it. It said 'I want to thank you face to face.'. And sure enough, he showed up."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mark asked in confusion.

"At first... we kept meeting and talking in the water, but I knew one day it would all end just because of what I am. I could never be on land with him. And one day, some days before the end of August, he started to drown. I don't know how as he was an impressive swimmer, but before I knew it, I was chasing his falling body and brought him back to land."

Mark stared at Akutagawa's back, noticing it would shake sometimes. Clearly Rin didn't die if he was still around.

"He was conscious after I gave him mouth to mouth... I still remember it, him holding my wrist as he looked at me with half open eyes. My terrified look as I quickly pulled away and headed back to sea. He looked ready to say something to me then..." Akutagawa finished, covering his eyes. "I never went to the surface for months after that."

"You didn't wait to hear what he had to say...?" Mark asked, a tad upset.

"It was obvious what he was going to say. 'You're a merman. You deceived me.'" said Akutagawa quietly. "He was going to make a spectacle of me. I had to flee, Mark."

Akutagawa had turned, showing Mark his pained face. His heart ached after hearing Akutagawa's story.

"You fell for him, didn't you?" Mark asked.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past anymore. Time moves with or without you. We have more important things to worry about." said Akutagawa, quickly shooting Mark down. "If you're going to the surface, go ahead. I'm sure you don't need my supervision anymore anyway."

Mark wordlessly pulled away and made his way out. It was a shame, seeing Akutagawa remember everything while Rin didn't. It was like a forbidden love. He poked his head through the water's surface and saw Nao had brought Rin this time around. Should he bring up the past or leave things as they were? He wanted Akutagawa to be happy.

"Mark! I brought something tasty!" Nao shouted as Mark swam over.

"What is it?" he asked upon arriving.

"Fried chicken. Have you had it before?" Nao asked, opening the box.

Mark shook his head. Nao handed him a piece the smiled as he ate it from his hand. Mark slowly stopped chewing, finding the taste weird. He spat everything out.

"You don't like it? Fried chicken's the best shit in the world." Rin said in between chewing.

"I think I prefer seaweed and fish..." replied Mark weakly.

"Well, I have some seaweed snack. Maybe you'll like it?" Nao said, opening the package. "Here."

Mark took the piece from his hand and stuffed it in his mouth. He puckered his lips as he looked at Nao with sparkling eyes.

"I'm guessing you want more?" asked Nao, having the package swiped from his hands.

"What a fiend for seaweed." Rin commented, taking the last piece of chicken.

"And you're a fiend for chicken." Nao chuckled. "Your friend didn't come with you today either, Mark?"

"He's sick in the heart." said Mark, unaware that it could be misunderstood.

"Oh my. Is it a disease? Is it treatable?" Nao asked worriedly.

"Um, I don't know? He's had it for a while..." Mark said.

"He should get checked by a doctor... Take him to a hospital." said Rin. "Actually, bring him with you next time and I'll get someone down here."

"Not to a hospital? Why did you change your mind?" Nao asked in confusion.

Rin didn't respond. Mark looked at him, wondering if he knew. Rin suddenly stood up.

"I actually need to go. There was something I forgot to do. I'll come back later though. Is that okay with you, Mark?" Rin asked.

"Sure. Goodbye!" said Mark with a smile.

"Weird. He said he didn't have anything to do after his last class..." Nao muttered. "In any case, I can bring more seaweed snack tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes please!" said Mark, becoming excited like a puppy.

💧 💧

Mark hummed happily as he cleaned out a clam to store a gift for Nao in it. He looked to the side as Akutagawa hadn't said a word since he got back.

"Rin wants me to bring you tomorrow." he finally mentioned.

"And? I told you I'm never going back." said Akutagawa, rubbing his nose.

"He and Nao are worried about you. The least you can do is show up and say you're fine." Mark replied, slightly annoyed.

"You're getting too attached, Mark. Stop getting so close to them. Everything is going to come crashing down." Akutagawa said, shaking his head.

"You're afraid of getting attached. You're afraid of everything falling apart again. You're not going to get anywhere in life if you keep being afraid." said Mark with a disappointed look. "I'm going back up soon to see Rin. I'll know your answer whether you join me or not."

Akutagawa kept his back to Mark who quietly left their shared home. He slowly turned around and looked at the lone clam that sat on the rock. He opened it and saw an unfamiliar object in it. It was pink and hard. It didn't seem edible either. It finally dawned on him on what it was.

Mark emerged from the water and waited by the pier for Rin. He wondered what he needed to say. He hoped Akutagawa would come, mostly so they could sort out what happened in the past. He looked at the stairs, waiting to see Rin.

Some time passed and soon Rin was seen hurrying down the stairs. He was carrying a bigger bag this time around. His curiosity had risen as he watched Rin walk onto the pier.

"You're here." said Rin, setting the bag down.

"What's in the bag? I wanna see." said Mark impatiently.

Rin opened up the bag then pulled out a clam. That was it? That small clam shell in that big bag?

"You're around here a lot, right?" Rin asked holding the clam tightly.

"More or less... Why?" responded Mark.

"Have you seen anyone who owns this other bracelet? I vaguely remember their face, but they saved me at this beach a year ago during the summer... They slipped through my fingers, leaving behind this." said Rin, handing him the bracelet.

Mark looked it over but came up with no one. The word "sea" was etched into it by some hard tool. He searched through his memory in hopes he had gotten a glimpse of it.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone..." said Mark with a sad look.

"Well, it was worth a shot... I wish I could remember who they were. They're in my memories yet their face is a blur." Rin muttered, placing the clam and bracelet back in his bag.

"What would you do if you got to meet them again?" Mark asked curiously.

"Naturally I'd thank them a shit ton. I could've died if it weren't for them!" exclaimed Rin. "I'd also hope they'd want to stay in contact. Judging from my memories, we had a lot of fun together. I really think... I think there was a time I wanted to be with them."

Mark took note of hint of sadness in his tone. Both parties were hurting for unnecessary reasons. He looked behind him, still hoping Akutagawa would show.

"Do you not want to anymore?" Mark pried cautiously.

"It's been a year, I doubt they ever had feelings let alone remember me." said Rin, playing with his zipper on his jacket. "Do you think it's stupid that after that day I kept coming back, hoping they'd be there waiting for me with a smile? That we'd share stories of our lives?"

"It's not stupid! I think it's romantic!" Mark exclaimed, surprising Rin. "I'm sure they want to see you again too!"

"You're so optimistic. No wonder Nao talks so much about you." said Rin with a gentle smile.

"He does? Gosh, now I feel embarrassed." said Mark, feeling bashful.

"You know, he mentioned bringing you home with him and introducing you to more friends. Don't tell him I told you." said Rin with a wink. "Will you go if he asks?"

"I... I don't know. There are things I'd have to consider..." said Mark, remembering Akutagawa's words. "I might decline..."

"I see. May I ask why? It's okay if you can't tell me." said Rin.

"I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I promise I'll pretend that you never told me when he asks." said Mark with a smile.

"Well, I should get going. If you ever see the other bracelet, let me know. The other one has the word 'open' etched onto it." said Rin, rising from his spot and leaving.

Mark quietly mulled things over. Did he want to meet more of Nao's friends? Of course he did. But he didn't know enough about his own body. What if he constantly needed to keep his body wet? What if he didn't but problems would arise if he stayed out too long? He needed to learn more about himself before he unintentionally pushed Nao away.


	6. A Crisis

Everyone was in full panic. A whole month had gone by since Mark was last seen.

"He was certainly the curious and adventurous type, but he'd never wander outside of Sakura Reef!" said Mark's mother angrily. "Form a search parties and venture out to the neighboring regions Go and Wharlis. I want my son found!"

"Sis, calm down. I'm sure Mark is fine. He's not as helpless as he used to be." said Mark's uncle.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when the heir to the throne is missing? I'm already failing to keep my promise to his father..." she said, putting her head in her hands.

"Lizzy, relax. You'll be able to think better when you calm down." said his aunt, holding Lizzy's hand.

She calmed down then looked at her brother and sister in law. She did need to relax.

"Do form the search parties and make sure you do thorough searches of people's homes. I'll write each of you permission just in case." said Lizzy.

"Liz, it doesn't work outside of our region. Let me take over." said his aunt, leading the guards out.

"Your wife is such a sweetheart... For once you didn't fuck up in life." said Lizzy with a chuckle.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" her brother said, clearly ticked off.

"You know, I'm thinking of searching for him myself. I think it'd be a great idea to see how others live in the other regions." she said, taking off her crown.

"You're joking. Who's going to watch over Sakura Reef?" he asked worriedly.

"You. You've been by my side since the very beginning. I trust you, little brother." said Lizzy, handing him the crown. "I hereby name you temporary ruler until I set foot in Sakura Reef once more."

"This is a huge responsibility! I can't do it!" he said, panicking.

"You'll have your wife with you and all of the staff. You won't be doing it alone." she said, giving him a hug before leaving.

💧 💧

Mark held the clam up in the air then looked back at Akutagawa. He was going to get him to go up to the surface, even if it meant using underhanded tricks.

"Aku, I need you." Mark said firmly.

"Hm, what for?" he asked curiously.

"I want to know my limits on land." he replied, touching his tail.

"I guess I can..." he replied.

Mark happily held his hand and dragged him out of their home. Akutagawa tried pulling away, seeing it unnecessary to hold hands.

He happily looked around for a deserted spot on the beach where no one usually went. Akutagawa led the way as he remembered a spot he frequented to exchange messages with Rin.

"So, what is it that you want to do?" Akutagawa asked as Mark wobbled onto the sand.

"Rin told me that Nao wanted to invite me to hang out with friends. I haven't been on land much since the day he took me away so I want to know my body's limits when I'm on land." Mark explained, sitting cross legged on the sand completely naked.

"Makes sense. I wonder if you'll turn back after a certain amount of time." Akutagawa said, crawling his way onto the shore and plopping himself beside Mark.

"Well, we're about to find out." said Mark.

They sat in silence underneath the cloudy sky. What could they do in the meantime?

"Do you mind if I talk a bit?" Mark asked, wanting to talk about what Rin said days go.

"Go ahead. Though I might have to head back into the water in case I start to dry out." said Akutagawa, feeling his tail and skin for dryness.

"Have you worn bracelets before?" Mark asked quietly.

"I have. I used to wear two on both wrists. They said 'open sea' when you put them together. I lost the one that said 'sea' on it. I don't remember where I left it, so I stopped wearing it." Akutagawa responded, unaware Rin was in possession of it. "Why do you ask?"

"What if I help you find it? Would you wear them again?" he pressed, seeing this as a good chance to get Akutagawa to face Rin.

"You really don't know how hard I've searched for it. It's nowhere to be found on this beach. I'm sure it's pretty far away by now." said Akutagawa with a sigh. "Believe it or not, they were a gift from Shozo. Back when he was a decent guy."

"Oh... how close were you two actually before I ruined it?" asked Mark, looking at Akutagawa.

"Hm... he was my first friend. At the beginning we both thought we didn't have parents, but turned out he did so I was the only kid without. They took care of me until I could fend for myself. And one day he gave me the bracelets and said they were for his 'best friend ever'. I was the one that etched 'open sea' into them." Akutagawa explained, looking at his bare wrists. "I regret not bringing it with me."

"Eh, you left it? Then again, the situation we were in..." Mark said with a sad look.

How was he going to prove that the bracelet belonged to Akutagawa? Words alone probably wouldn't convince him. Could he go back and get it? Doing so would definitely be dangerous since a lot of people from Sakura Reef were trafficked from there.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Akutagawa asked, pressing his index finger against his forehead.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about Nao." Mark lied, still thinking about heading back for his bracelet.

"When are you not thinking of him?" Akutagawa asked, shrugging.

He felt his tail and skin again, noticing it was slightly dry. The sun wasn't out yet he was drying out. Was the air dry? Mark noticed this and asked if he wanted water brought to him. Akutagawa declined, figuring he still had at least quite a few hours if it was just the dry air. He'd have about two if he lied in direct sunlight with dry air and three and half in direct sunlight without dry air.

"So, how are you feeling? Any dryness? Any itching?" Akutagawa asked, touching his arm.

"I feel fine... though I feel a bit cold." said Mark before looking down. "I never did ask Nao what this was."

"Oh yeah... You said you liked it when I touched it, right?" Akutagawa asked. "The white stuff was bland but I really liked the smoothness. I can feed you some."

"I'll take you up on that." Mark said with a smile.

Akutagawa reached over and ran his hand over it, rubbing his thumb on the top. Mark's face flushed as he felt a warm sensation envelop his body. Akutagawa decided to be adventurous and slowly ran his tongue over the top, earning a throaty moan from Mark.

"Did that hurt?" Akutagawa asked worriedly.

"No. My god that was heavenly. Lick it more." Mark begged. "Please..."

Akutagawa continued to lick it up and down. He was surprised by Mark bucking his hips as he moaned. He stopped then thought.

"What if I put my mouth on it?" Akutagawa asked, looking up at Mark.

"I don't see why not." replied Mark, breathing heavily.

Akutagawa leaned down then put his mouth over it, looking at Mark for a reaction. Mark gave him a smile in return. Akutagawa moved back and forth, quietly listening to Mark moan. Mark subconsciously bucked his hips, moving it deeper into Akutagawa's mouth, hoping to feel more pleasure. Akutagawa felt something liquid fill his mouth, the object throbbing in his mouth. Akutagawa pulled away then stuck his tongue out.

"Is that the white substance you were talking about...?" Mark asked, looking inside his mouth.

He nodded. Mark leaned in close then connected their lips, sneaking his tongue inside to get a taste. Like Akutagawa said, it definitely didn't taste like much, but it certainly was smooth on the tongue. He pulled away then sighed.

"I wonder if Nao has tried the white stuff. Do you think he's kissed anyone?" Mark asked. "Should I ask him when he comes around?"

"Definitely. I wonder if humans kiss like we do." Akutagawa said, clueless as to how humans did romance.

💧 💧

Akutagawa floated in the water as he started to dry out. Mark was still on land, completely fine.

"Hey, why don't you come swim?" Akutagawa shouted.

"I would like to, but this is more important." Mark replied, having no changes occur to his body. "Maybe I should get used to walking like the others."

"I wish I could help." Akutagawa replied, looking down at his tail.

"Watching over me would help." Mark said as he wobbled to his feet. He took a step forward then another. "Am I doing it right?"

"Hm, one in front of the other. Try that." Akutagawa suggested, noticing he spread his legs wide.

Akutagawa quietly watched him as he unstably walked back and forth on the shore. His walking suddenly became more stable the more he practiced. Akutagawa applauded as a few hours of practice really did him good. Mark ran into the water, his legs coming together and reforming his tail as he went to hug Akutagawa.

"Sometimes I feel like you're from somewhere far away, not of merpeople nor human." said Akutagawa as Mark nuzzled him.

"What do you mean? I'm a merperson like you." Mark said in confusion.

"Yeah, but..." he said, looking Mark over. Mark really just seemed otherworldly all together. Was that a trait of someone from Sakura Reef? "Forget it. Let's celebrate with some good food. I know a place in the Go region that I'm really cool with. Though I don't frequent there because... well, that was an agreement we have."

"Oh? What was the agreement?" Mark asked as Akutagawa led the way.

"I'd uh, rather not say..." replied Akutagawa, having flashbacks.

💧 💧

Nao quietly waited on the pier as the sun was halfway below the horizon. He had to leave in an hour if he wanted to make it to work on time. He didn't see Mark anywhere. He didn't mention having anything to do today that he couldn't meet up.

"We need a way to communicate when we're apart..." Nao muttered, looking up at the sky. "I want to know more about him. I really only know so much."

He looked out towards the sea then sighed. He didn't mind waiting until the last minute for Mark, but it didn't seem like he'd show up. Nao grabbed his bag as he rose from his spot on the edge of the pier. Maybe tomorrow he'd be here, waiting for him with his bright smile.

A smile formed on Nao's face as he thought about it. Mark was definitely a strange one, being human but not knowing a single thing about most things. It was Mark's smile and bright cherry eyes that entranced him. His personality resembled that of a curious cat and a bubbly puppy fused together.

Nao turned and looked at the beach, taking one last look before he left. A part of him was still hoping to see Mark.


	7. Lie or Lie?

Mark happily swam around Akutagawa as they left Hanahaki, the coterie in the Go region that housed the restaurant Akutagawa was friendly with.

"Hey, do you think it's safe to head back to your coterie?" Mark asked, still wanting to get the bracelet for Rin.

"I doubt it, but I've actually been thinking about heading back. I just hope my home hasn't been ransacked." said Akutagawa with a thoughtful look.

"Oh? Why don't we go now? The sooner the better they say." said Mark, thrilled that he didn't have to figure out a way to convince him.

💧 💧

Mark quietly held onto Akutagawa as the area around them screamed certain death. It reminded him of the area he woke up in.

"Is it usually dangerous in these parts of Wharlis?" Mark asked as he frantically looked around.

"Yeah. Never venture out at night. Many have and have never returned. Some say sharks get'em, but others say they've seen silhouettes of merpeople feasting on others. Either way, don't travel around here at night. If you do, go in a large group." said Akutagawa, remembering one of the kids in his coterie who left and never came back.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" a alluring voice said from behind them.

A female made her presence known as she slipped between the two of them. She eyed Mark, taking in his pale pink tail.

"Ah, caught yourself a Sakure have you?" she said, looking at Akutagawa. "He looks like he'll bring you in quite a bit."

"Yeah..." Akutagawa replied.

"Is he fresh or fathered?" she asked, looking Mark over with her hands. "Hm, he feels rather full to me..."

"Uh, fathered...?" Akutagawa muttered, blanking at the current situation.

"Really? With the way his hips feel I'd say he's fresh. Well, fathered still fetches a pretty shel, especially if they're good looking." she said, holding Mark's face. "I might just take him from you for my own pleasure."

"Look, we're in a hurry. Nice meeting you." said Akutagawa, pulling Mark and swimming away quickly.

"Beware. There are others out there who'll stop at nothing to have him." she warned.

Mark held on tighter to Akutagawa, afraid he'd be kidnapped by someone lurking.

"It's gonna be okay. I won't let anyone take you. I promise this time." said Akutagawa, feeling a pair of eyes on them.

💧 💧

Mark strained as he barely managed to lift the boulder off of Akutagawa's tail. He managed to pull out just as their pursuer appeared.

"You won't escape!" he shouted, having his followers attempt to block their path.

"We're almost there. Just a little more." said Akutagawa, dodging the falling rocks.

A large boulder fell, separating Mark from Akutagawa. Mark strained to push it aside but to no avail. They started to close in. He quickly looked around for an escape, hoping the two of them would be able to meet up later.

"Get him!" one shouted as Mark took off to his right.

Akutagawa listened from the other side. Which way did Mark go? He didn't have much time to choose, so he went right. The wall between them seemed never ending until Mark spotted a small hole. He quickly started digging at it before seeing another pair of hands on the other side. Mark soon wiggled his way in as the pursuers arrived.

"Pull harder!" Mark said, feeling someone pull on his tail.

Akutagawa groaned as he pulled, successfully pulling Mark onto his side. The duo quickly swam away before their pursuers could follow.

After some time, they arrived back at Akutagawa's coterie. Nothing seemed different. Everyone whispered to each other as they swam through.

"Let's make this quick." Akutagawa whispered, taking a shortcut to his place.

It was the same as he had left it. Mark took the opportunity to search for the bracelet. Akutagawa moved his bed aside then dug at the floor, unearthing a box full of shels. This would be enough to cover food expenses for years if they ate basic meals. He searched around for a bag to hide the box, afraid the others would get curious. Mark found the bracelet then sighed in relief.

"Alright, I've got everything. Let's move out quick before someone catches wind." said Akutagawa, ushering Mark out.

Just then a group of pale pink tailed people arrived in town, wearing magenta colored armor. Mark's eyes dilated as he stared. He quickly swam back in the direction they came.

"Hey, wait up!" Akutagawa said, hurrying to catch up.

"Have you seen a young man with dull orange hair, cherry colored eyes and a pale pink tail? Any and all information will be rewarded." the leader asked, their subordinates asking others.

"I think I saw him take off that way with a guy from our coterie." a woman said, chewing on seaweed. "You might catch them if you leave now."

The leader thanked her then disappeared. She frowned, wondering where her reward was. He came back and handed her two pink shels. Her eyes widened in shock. She could life comfortably for years.

💧 💧

Akutagawa finally caught up to Mark who finally stopped swimming.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Akutagawa asked.

Mark remained silent. The moment they catch sight of him, it's over. They wouldn't stop at anything to bring him back, even if it meant killing Akutagawa. He might not have left Sakura Reef by choice, but he's learned so much about the world around him and himself ever since leaving. There was no way he was going to go hone now. Not when he had so much to learn from Nao and Akutagawa.

"Let's keep moving... You said it's dangerous around here at night." muttered Mark, swimming on ahead.

"I was curious as to what those guards wanted. Now that I think about it, they had pale pink tails like you. Maybe-" said Akutagawa but was silenced by Mark's shout.

"I want to keep my freedom!" he yelled, covering his mouth as he had slipped up.

"Huh? What do they have to do with your freedom? Don't you live with your uncle and aunt?" Akutagawa asked in confusion.

"I... I..." Mark stammered, swimming far ahead to avoid answering.

"There's something he isn't telling me, isn't there..." he muttered, following after Mark.

💧 💧

Akutagawa covered the hole that hid his box full of shels. He looked out and saw Mark was still sitting on the rock, staring at his lap. As much as he wanted to know more, he didn't want to drive a wedge between them.

"Are you going to see Nao today? You haven't for a few days." Akutagawa mentioned.

Mark remained silent. Akutagawa looked around and spotted the clam. He swam over then presented it to Mark.

"Don't you have something to give him?" he added on.

"Leave me be." Mark muttered.

"No. You didn't leave me alone when I was down, so why should I? Aren't we friends?" Akutagawa said, sitting beside Mark.

Mark sighed then looked at him. Could he be honest? It would expose a deep secret about his own family of Sakura Reef. Only a few people knew of how valuable their lives actually were. After hearing what Akutagawa said about people from his coterie being trafficked, it made sense. Those buying them most likely knew their secret and hoped the people they bought were someone of royalty.

"If you can't tell me, then don't. I just want you to know you can talk to me about things. We gotta watch each other's backs, you know?" said Akutagawa, holding Mark's hand.

"They're the royal guard from Sakura Reef... all of Lovavole is a monarchy region, the capital being Sakura Reef..." Mark confessed, flipping his fins. "Only people from Sakura Reef have pale pink tails. We also only breed with others in Sakura Reef..."

"Well that's a bit surprising. The monarchy, not the breeding thing. Did they find out you left SaRe? Are you all not allowed to leave?" Akutagawa pressed, wanting more details.

"People are free to come and go as they please, but only certain people aren't allowed to leave beyond Sakura Reef. The people of nobility." Mark explained, unsure of whether he wanted him to know the truth.

"But... why did _you_ run from the guards?" Akutagawa questioned, emphasizing you.

"I'm so sorry..." Mark weeped. "I lied to you..."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure you had your reasons! We weren't close back then." he said quickly, patting his back.

"I'm a prince..." muttered Mark quietly. "I'm the 'Pink Dia' prince of Lovavole..."

Akutagawa quietly stared at him, absorbing the information. Mark was a prince. Was he actually? Could he really take his word for it? Then again it made no sense for him to hide it if he wanted to seem important and probably wouldn't run from his own royal guards. He trusted Mark, so he was going to trust his words.

"Whether you're just a citizen of Sakura Reef or the next in line to be king of Lovavole, you'll always be the free spirited and curious Mark I've come to know." said Akutagawa with a smile. "Until you're ready, I'll help you avoid being caught by your guards."

"Aku..." Mark whispered. He leaned over and hugged him tight. "Thank you..."

"Why don't we head up and enjoy the surface for a bit? Maybe it'll help clear your mind." Akutagawa suggested, placing Mark's clam in his hands. "And give this to Nao. I'm sure he'd like it. I can see you spent a lot of time on it."

"Ah, it was really tricky... I didn't have much to work with so..." Mark said, feeling embarrassed. "Go on ahead, I'll be right there."

Akutagawa took the clam and went on ahead. Mark picked up the bracelet then followed after Akutagawa.

The duo sat in the water as they kept their eyes peeled for Nao. It was still early before their usual meeting time, but Nao could show up earlier like that one time.

"Hey, Aku." Mark called out, gripping the bracelet tighter. Akutagawa looked at him. "What if I stayed on land for a bit?"

"Come again? Stay on land? How long are we talking??" Akutagawa asked, afraid of not being able to protect him.

"I don't know... I just... I honestly just want to run away. I don't want to be found by the guards." confessed Mark. "It's not that I hate my family or anything, I just hate some of the suffocating rules. Like never being allowed on the surface. I've learned a lot from the humans up here and you as well. Life isn't rosy..."

"I remember when you always wore rose colored glasses. Glad I was able to help you take'em off." said Akutagawa proudly.

Mark gave him a smile as they moved closer to the pier. He climbed onto a rock then stretched his tail out along with Akutagawa. It was then he realized his tail didn't disappear.

"Hey, my tail is still here. Does this mean it only happens when I come in contact with sand?" Mark asked aloud.

"Maybe..." he replied quietly. "Man, I wish I could have legs too. Run along the beach and do human things."

"Maybe we could see someone who dabbles in magic?" Mark suggested.

"I'm not going to sign a contract with an evil sea witch for legs in exchange for my voice." Akutagawa spat.

"Huh...? What are you talking about?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Ah, Rin showed me a movie... It was about this mermaid who loved human things then fell in love with a guy. She saved him from drowning but the guy couldn't remember her. She ends up signing a contract with an evil sea witch for human legs in exchange for her voice. The mermaid did get her happy ending though." said Akutagawa, recalling bits and pieces. "If only things were like that in real life. I want to meet my true love..."

Mark giggled, surprised by this sappy side of Akutagawa.

"What if you already met them?" Mark suggested, hinting at Rin.

"You? Shozo? That girl we met in Hanahaki who's name I can't remember?" Akutagawa said with a thoughtful look.

"What about Rin?" Mark said.

Akutagawa looked at him and started to laugh. He noticed Mark wasn't laughing.

"You were serious? There's no way. He's human, I'm a merperson. It just won't work out..." Akutagawa muttered, watching his tail flip. "We don't live in a world like that mermaid..."

"Is that you admitting you considered him I hear?" Mark teased.

"Not it's not! And didn't you hear them last time? Rin likes someone named Haruka... I bet she's pretty." said Akutagawa with a forced smile.

Mark didn't press further and hoped Rin would be present as well today. Time passed and the sun had started to set. Nao wasn't anywhere to be seen. Mark started to worry. Did Nao not want to talk anymore? Did he find something else to fill his time?


	8. Lie or Lie? pt2

"Mark, calm down. I see him. He must have come from somewhere else." said Akutagawa noticing him farther down the beach.

They slipped into the water and waited by the pier. Nao caught sight of Mark and felt his sluggish pace pick up. Mark was here. He was finally here. Mark waved happily as Nao ran his way onto the pier.

"Mark, what happened to you? Disappearing without a word..." Nao said, clearly upset.

"Sorry, it was a last minute thing." apologized Mark.

Akutagawa quietly watched them talk, noticing they often touched each other and held hands. Rin wasn't around.

"Hey, Rin isn't with you today?" Mark asked, noticing Akutagawa was staring at the empty spot beside Nao.

"Huh? Oh, he's coming. He should be right now actually..." said Nao, remembering he had stopped to pick up food.

They looked at the stairs and saw Rin walking down. Mark happily waved as Rin kept his eyes glued to his phone screen. Akutagawa hid behind Mark as Rin got closer. He soon ducked down into the water.

"Hey, where did Akutagawa go...?" Nao asked, noticing he disappeared.

"Huh? Oh look, a dance off!" said Mark, ducking underwater once Nao looked away.

Akutagawa quietly sat on the sea floor looking up at Mark. He thought he could handle seeing Rin again. The memories wouldn't let him forget.

"I can't... I don't have any right to reappear into his life. He's been doing fine without me." said Akutagawa with a sigh. "Tell Nao I felt sick and went home."

 _"This idiot doesn't know how much Rin wants to see him again._ " thought Mark with a sad look. "Don't you want to at least be friends?"

"I get it. You want me to go back up." said Akutagawa moving from his spot. "You won't let up no matter how much I refuse, so let's go."

Nao sighed then noticed Mark and Akutagawa approaching from the side. Rin stared at Akutagawa, wondering why he looked familiar. Mark held onto Akutagawa's shoulders then smiled at Rin.

"Remember him, Rin?" Mark asked.

"Yeah... Akutagawa, have we met before? Your face is so familiar..." Rin said, reaching out to Akutagawa.

Akutagawa shied away despite wanting to touch him as well. Mark gave him a little push forward.

"Really, have we met before?" Rin asked, unable to shake the feeling they had met.

"Maybe... this will jog your memory..." said Mark, handing him the bracelet.

"Hey, what are you doing with my bracelet? Why do you even have it?" Akutagawa fussed, wondering why he even brought it along.

"This is... Akutagawa..." Rin muttered, knowing the feel and look of the bracelet anywhere. "You're the one who saved me a year ago..."

Akutagawa's eyes became as big as saucers. He was remembering. He looked at Mark who gave him a smile. What could he do? Was there any chance of denying everything?"

"Akutagawa, where have you been all this time? I've been looking for you ever since then. You disappeared without a word..." Rin said, trailing off at the end.

"Does it matter? You seemed to be doing fine without me. This is why I didn't want to interact when we met again." Akutagawa said with crossed arms. "Just forget me."

"Aku, don-" Mark said but Rin had cut him off.

"I refuse. I said it in the past and it still holds true now. I want to know everything about you." said Rin, taking off his jacket, socks and shoes before slipping into the water. "No matter what you are."

Akutagawa had his hands seized and held by Rin. This was something he had used to dream of, something he wanted. But he had to face reality. Rin was a human, he belonged with humans.

"I appreciate that, but... I don't think we should get any closer. I'm not a good person." said Akutagawa, hoping to deter him. "I tend to hurt people both intentionally and unintentionally."

Rin pulled Akutagawa out of Nao's earshot then gave him a smile. Akutagawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I know you're just trying to push me away. I already know what you are." said Rin, moving his hand and slowly running it over his tail. "You don't have to hide it from me."

His worst fear had come to life. This was it. Their entire race would go extinct because he had to save Rin's life. Rin waited for a response, noticing the distressed look on his face.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. It's obvious you don't want it getting out. I swear on my life, Aku, I'll take your secret to my grave." said Rin, hoping his words would ease his worries.

"Can I really take your word for it?" Akutagawa asked, knowing he was probably making the mistake of a lifetime. Rin nodded. "Then... here. A scale from my tail. If it regrows then I'll know you broke your promise."

Rin smiled then gave Akutagawa a wet hug. Nao quietly watched the scene then looked at Mark who seemed proud.

"So they knew each other already huh?" Nao asked.

"Seems so. I'm glad Aku can be happy again. He's been so glum." said Mark then remembered something. "I have a gift for you!"

Nao patiently waited as Mark swam away before reappearing with a clam shell in hand. Mark handed it to him with an excited look. Nao opened it and saw a small pink gem inside in the shape of a fish.

"Where did you buy this?" Nao asked, wondering if it was bought so rugged looking.

"I made it! It took days, but I say it was worth it." replied Mark with an accomplished look.

"Made? You mean you made this?" Nao asked, receiving a nod of confirmation. "Wow, I'm really impressed."

The more he learned about Mark, more questions rose than answers. Why did he always appear in the water? Why did he always want to meet at the beach? Why did he know so little about the world? Why did he never talk about personal things?

"Hey, Mark... Is it wrong of me to want to know you on a personal level? You don't really share much about yourself." Nao said, capturing Mark's attention.

Mark looked at Nao with a sad smile. Now with the guards out on the prowl for him, revealing anything about himself wouldn't be wise. What if they started knowing each personally then he was whisked back home and put under surveillance? He didn't want Nao to be pained by his sudden disappearance.

"Nao, I might end up going far away someday, so let's just leave things like this." Mark said, noticing Akutagawa and Rin had disappeared somewhere. "I don't want you to hurt when I disappear."

"What do you mean? Please explain." Nao pleaded, not understanding.

"I'm an important person back home and people have been sent out to bring me back. I don't know how much longer I have until they catch me." Mark explained while giving little information.

Nao frowned, not wanting Mark to disappear. There was something about Mark that drew him in. Despite having friends he regularly socialized with, he felt he could be open and upfront with Mark, no filter.

"Stay with me." Nao blurted out.

Mark blinked as his mind processed. He did talk to Akutagawa about running away onto shore for a while, but could he just leave Akutagawa? Leave his ocean life behind? He now had to weigh his options. He could stay and keep with how things currently were and eventually be found or he could stay on land with Nao and avoid being captured, but Akutagawa would be all alone down below.

He couldn't leave. The sea was his home. The idea of being cooped up on land scared him just as much as it intrigued him. Nao could tell from Mark's face that he made up his mind.

"That was selfish of me to ask. Guess I've gotten attached." said Nao with a chuckle.

Attached. One of the few things Akutagawa had warned him about. What was he to do about it?

"Ah, don't do that. Akutagawa said getting attached is bad. It'll hurt a lot when you part..." Mark said.

"That's true, but life is all about the ups and downs. Joy can't exist without sadness and vice versa. That also goes for other emotions. It's all a part of being a living and breathing human." said Nao, reaching down to pet Mark. "It hurts a huge amount if it's someone you deeply care for like a family member or lover."

"Have you ever had a lover?" Mark asked curiously.

"Indeed. It was an enjoyable half a year. But that was years ago. Haven't fallen for anyone since." said Nao. "What about you?"

"None..." he replied.

"Ah, a virgin huh? Nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sure the one is out there waiting for you." said Nao, still stroking Mark's hair.

Mark looked at Nao with upturned eyes and most innocent look in the world. Was it wrong of him to secretly desire Nao being his "the one"? He rethought it. Humans and merpeople really weren't meant to be close. He suppressed the inkling of desire he felt deep inside his heart.


	9. Prince "Pink Dia" Mark

Akutagawa and Mark day on the beach, soaking in the sun's rays. It was another peaceful day where the guards hadn't located Mark yet. Mark rested his head on Akutagawa's lap, relishing in the feeling of his hands massaging his scalp.

"Nao asked me to stay with him." Mark confessed.

"And what did you tell him?" he responded.

"Nothing. He said it sounded selfish and left it at that." said Mark, turning to look up at him.

"What would your answer have been if he didn't brush it off?" Akutagawa pried.

"'I can't stay with you.'. I don't know the full extent of this human body and I don't know how to take care of myself. Anything that would tell me is probably back home, the place I don't want to go." said Mark, feeling Akutagawa caress his cheek. "I'd rather stay with you three forever."

"Me too..." said Akutagawa, letting out a sigh. "You called yourself 'Pink Dia'. What does that mean?"

"Ah... I'm a rather special person. Whenever I gather a bunch of my scales, they turn into small pink diamonds. They're highly profitable and I fear that's the reason why so many of those in Sakura Reef are being trafficked..." said Mark, writing in the sand.

Akutagawa probably started t have seconds thought about their current relationship. He wouldn't be surprised. Any person in need or want of money would seize an opportunity like this.

"If you had a change of heart right now, don't worry, I won't feel betrayed or upset. You've always wanted to live a good life, so like I said before, I'll just be repaying you for looking after me and teaching me what is it to actually live." Mark said, looking at his drawing of Nao. "I wonder who's hands I'd end up in..."

"The only person's hands you're ending up in is Nao's." said Akutagawa, giving him a good flick to the temple. "I've already given up on selling you. My friendship with you is priceless."

"Aku..." Mark whispered, looking up at the man who's smile radiated.

"Man, I wish I could see my prince charming now." sighed Akutagawa, digging his finger in the sand.

"Prince charming? Who is it?" Mark asked curiously.

"Who else, you dolt? Rin of course. He's so muscular too." said Akutagawa with a pleased look on his face.

"Does he know about..." Mark asked, trailing off as he looked at his tail.

"He... he does. He accepts me as I am..." said Akutagawa, rubbing his arm. "It's really hard to believe..."

"Wow, you're so lucky. It's not everyday a person falls in love with a merperson and wholeheartedly accepts them as is." said Mark with wide eyes. "Rin is really special."

Akutagawa averted his eyes. He couldn't help but feel doubtful. His scale hadn't grown back yet, but his mind continued to taunt him, trying to make him believe Rin wasn't to be trusted. He didn't blame himself, he's always been cautious of being too close with a human. He didn't want to be hunted down.

"Do you think Nao would accept me...?" Mark asked suddenly.

"I can't say... everyone is different." said Akutagawa. "Why not try bringing up the topic of merpeople?"

"You're a genius!" Mark said, sitting up.

Akutagawa watched as Mark started to write in the sand. He sighed then felt something on his tail. He looked then frowned heavily. His scale was growing back. He shut his eyes tight, willing himself not to cry. He knew better yet he was foolish to believe.

"Mark, we need to go. Far away." said Akutagawa, crawling his way back to sea.

"What? Why?" asked Mark, helping him.

"My scale grew back. Rin broke his promise." he responded relishing in the cool feeling of being surrounded by water.

"We're just going to leave and not hear him out?" Mark asked, staying where he was.

"What's there to listen to? I specifically had him promise not to tell anyone about me being a merperson. There's no way he made a mistake. I was stupid to trust him!" Akutagawa said, his pain and anguish bubbling to the surface. "I knew better than to get involved with humans yet my stupid fucking ass really believe he was a good guy! This is what I get for being trusting..."

Mark quietly followed after Akutagawa, noticing the tears that floated upwards. He caught up to him and held him back.

"Wait for me at hone. There's something I need to do." said Mark, turning around and heading back to the surface.

Was Rin really a bad guy? Did he purposefully want to endanger Akutagawa? He couldn't believe it. Why would a man cling to a bracelet for over a year, desperately wanting to remember what he had forgotten just to ruin everything by exposing him? It didn't make sense to him. Mark made his way onto shore, planning to wait until they arrived.

His eye lids felt heavy as he had been keeping watch for a while. His eyes close and he drifted off.

💧 💧

Mark awoke and registered something on his shoulders. It was a shirt. Mark looked and saw Rin beside him, dozing off. Nao's bag was sitting in between them. Mark shook Rin, his body jolting awake.

"Mark! Where's Aku? I have to talk to him." said Rin, looking frantic.

"He told me his scale regrew. You broke your promise." said Mark. "Why?"

"It wasn't intentional. My friends were reading up on mythical creatures and I made a comment, forgetting I vowed to silence. Honest, I never brought it up." weeped Rin, looking at the tiny pieces of the scale in his hand.

"I knew you weren't a bad guy. Now we just have to get Aku to hear it." said Mark, wondering how he'd get Akutagawa back to the surface. "I'll be back."

Rin watched as Mark took off the shirt then dashed down the beach. He turned around, staring at the shatter scale. Akutagawa probably hated him now. Nao arrived on the scene out of breath.

"Where did Mark go?" asked Nao, holding a bag full of seaweed snacks and a pair of boxers.

"Uh... don't worry he'll be back." said Rin, unsure himself.

Time continued to pass as Rin and Nao waited for Mark's arrival. Nao checked his phone, seeing he received a message from her. He swiped it away. Another soon appeared. He swiped that away too. She then called. He delayed his answer.

"Respond to my texts! They're cute!" she demanded.

"How do you know I'm ignoring your texts?" Nao asked.

"Because I'm right here." she said from behind them.

"Yuki." Nao muttered, hanging up.

"I was curious as to what you do after your last class since you're always in a hurry. I was expecting something scandalous but instead I find you chilling at a beach. It's the end of October." said Yuki. "Why not have fun with me?"

"I'm having fun right here. Don't you have men to entertain?" Nao snapped.

"I only want you, Nao. No other man has made me feel the way you do." said Yuki, batting her eyelashes as she made a cute face.

"Rin, we're back!" Mark shouted, unaware of Nao and Yuki.

Rin hurried over at the sight of Akutagawa.

"Now remember, listen to him and then decide." said Mark.

"Mark!" Nao called out while happily approaching them, only to be held back by Yuki.

"Mark? Who's Mark? And what the hell is Matsuoka doing over there?" asked Yuki. "No matter, I'm only here for you."

"Honest, I never intended to expose you. Why would I want my love to be hunted down by heartless humans?" Rin said, cupping Akutagawa's face.

"Do you really mean it...?" he asked, his wet hands placed over Rin's.

"I do. Please, forgive me..." Rin whispered.

Akutagawa held his face and pulled him closer, connecting their lips. Mark clapped happily, thankful that things were resolved for the two of them. He finally looked up and saw Nao struggling to get a woman off of him. He crawled onto land and headed over to separate them. Yuki noticed him and promptly screeched, covering her eyes.

"Streaker!" she shrieked running down the beach for help.

"Mark, put these on." Nao fussed, quickly dressing him before going after Yuki.

"Streaker...?" Mark repeated cluelessly.

He looked to where Nao was holding the woman by her wrist and explaining to people she was joking around. Nao marched back over then glared at her.

"Apologize to him, now." Nao demanded.

"Sorry." she said half heartedly.

"Be sincere." he pressed.

"I am very sorry for calling you a streaker." she said, looking at Nao for approval.

"I don't know what that means, but apology accepted!" said Mark, giving her a damp hug. "What's your name?"

She pulled away from him, turned off by his smell which consisted of sea water and smelly fish.

"Yuki... I don't really care who you are since I was just about to leave with Nao." she said, holding his hand. "Right, Nao?"

"Wrong, Yuki. I came here to spend time with Mark, you're leaving alone." Nao replied, pulling his hand out of hers.

Mark quietly listened as they went back and forth. He started to feel uncomfortable. Akutagawa was busy with Rin, leaving him with one option. He ran. Mark ran down the beach, not looking back. It was obvious he was the cause, so if he disappeared, they'd stop. It wasn't like he was happy to hear Nao wanted to spend time with him, that Nao wanted to be around him.

He looked back and saw neither had followed him. He shucked his clothing off before diving into the water. Despite how happy it made him, he didn't want Nao to be at odds with his friends because of him.


	10. Ch10

Mark stretched out then noticed he was in an unfamiliar place. He figured the currents must have drifted him from his original resting place. He's never been anywhere outside of Sakura Reef, so getting back to Akutagawa would be tough. He swam up to the surface and poked his head out. All he saw was water for miles. No beach. No island. He went underwater then saw a school of fish swim past. He hurried to catch up with them.

"Excuse me, but where is here?" he asked.

"You're near the border between Wharlis and Cretin." they said. "I suggest you keep up with us if you want to avoid becoming shark food."

Mark nodded and followed them. They hid in a small cavern. A shark passed by. He had thought they were joking to make him seem foolish, but that was indeed a real shark.

"You certainly aren't from around here are you? All people here have gray, black, green or a mix of those as tail colors." said a fish as it looked at his tail.

"I heard of a merpeople coterie that only had people with pale pink tails. What was it's name..." another said.

"Sakura Reef. I'm from there." said Mark, taking a liking to the fish. "May I ask something of you all?"

They nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Do you think you can take me to Konohana...? I can find my way home once I get there." said Mark, hoping they'd agree.

"Konohana... Konohana... Have we been there before?" a fish asked.

"We swam through a few times." another answered.

"We can take you. Just keep up and listen to what we tell you." said another.

"Understood." said Mark. "Thank you so much!"

"As my parents always told me, help those in need, you'll be thankful in the end." they replied, leading everyone out.

💧 💧

Mark took in everything and everything. Plants and fish he's never seen before. Structures and monuments he's never heard of. He had truly been living in a bubble. There was so much more to the world than what was in Sakura Reef. He was glad that whatever took him out of Sakura Reef did as he's really started to grasp at a more realistic reality.

Not everyone lives in glamorous homes. Not everyone is friendly and willing to lend a helping hand. Some were willing to dabble in shady business if it meant surviving. There were other creatures above the water that had oral and written communication like the merpeople. There were creatures that could survive on land without drying out like they would.

"Hey, Sakura Reef." a fish called out.

"My name is Mark. Do call me that from now on." said Mark with a smile.

"Okay then, Mark, what's a guy like you doing out here? From what I heard, people from Sakura Reef up turn their nose at the idea of interacting with anyone outside of Lovavole." said the fish.

"Is that so? I wouldn't really know... My parents kept me indoors most of the time." replied Mark, thinking back on his childhood.

"Ah, strict parents? That's nothing we're not familiar with. So I'm guessing you ran away because of how strict they are?" asked another fish.

"Actually... I don't know how I left Sakura Reef. I never really stopped to think about it." said Mark, realizing that he probably should've thought about it more.

"Do you remember where you were last before?" another fish asked.

"I was picking sea blossoms for my aunt and I was suddenly pulled into darkness. I felt pain in my head before really passing out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a desolate area of Wharlis." Mark explained, rubbing his temples to try and remember more. "Maybe a kidnapping gone wrong?"

"That's a possibility. Or maybe you got swept away by the currents." one fish commented.

"Well, I certainly don't regret being flung all the way out here. It's fun to learn about new things, even if it hurts sometimes." said Mark, ducking into a cavern as another shark was on the prowl.

"That's a pretty mature way of thinking. You're already on the road to success." said a fish with enthusiasm.

💧 💧

Mark sat on a rock to rest up. Nothing looked even vaguely familiar. Were they really taking him to Konohana or did they figure out his worth?

"We're still headed for Konohana, right?" he asked innocently.

"Of course. It's not too far now." said a fish, keeping lookout.

"I really do appreciate all the help. I'll pay you all back for it in the future." said Mark with an eye smile.

Mark looked around, sensing something was a bit off. A figure loomed in the distance, quietly watching them.

"We should get going." said, Mark turning his attention away from the figure.

The fishes started to move, a few glancing back. They knew what was lurking behind them.

💧 💧

Mark and the fish arrived at Konohana in one piece. He happily thanked them again then swam away, hiding from the other merpeople's sight. He didn't have Akutagawa protecting him, so he had to fend for himself. He couldn't help but feel someone was watching him despite not being within anyone's sight.

Mark started to move faster, wanting to be by Akutagawa's and his human friend's sides again. The fishes stayed by the outskirts of Konohana then noticed someone behind them. A bag of shels landed beside them.

"Thank you for the info." they said before taking off after Mark.

"Should we have really sold him out? He really seemed to love it out here." a fish asked their leader.

"Money makes the world go round. And it's not like we were ever going to see him again." they said, dragging the bag.

The fish help them carry the bag as they left. One looked back, hoping Mark would be okay.

Mark paused by a rock and inspected it, searching for a rock he had made a mark on when they were heading back to Konohana. He started to panic slightly as he couldn't find it.

"Looking for something, Prince Mark?" a voice said from behind him.

He swiftly backed away as a guard held the marked rock in their arms. Now he had no way of telling which was he was supposed to go.

"Who are you? Who's Prince Mark?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Playing dumb. Mark, we aren't stupid. Come with me, we're going home." they said, extending a hand to him.

Mark shook his head, continuing to back away.

"I really don't know you... And I don't know who this prince guy is." said Mark, continuing the charade.

He quickly swam away as the guard lunged at him, determined to bring him back and earn all the glory for themselves. Mark attempted to lose them and hoped to escape onto the surface for refuge.

💧 💧

Akutagawa sighed heavily as another day had gone by that Mark was missing. Rin gently stroked his hair then looked down the beach at Nao who stared out into the horizon.

"Do you really have no idea where he went...?" Rin asked softly.

"None." he replied, touching Rin's hand with his wet one. He immediately shot up, slightly startling Rin. "What if the guards found him and brought him home!?"

"Huh? Mind explaining?" Rin asked, making sure Nao wasn't heading back over to them.

Akutagawa told him everything about Mark. How he was from a prestigious kind of coterie and that people sought them out for money. How he had always lived in the protective bubble and now had a broader view thanks to him and Nao. How he recently found out Mark was royalty and was now trying to avoid being caught by guards.

"Wow... Mark's really lived these past weeks hasn't he? I can understand why he wouldn't want to go home." said Rin. "If I had been sheltered most of my life and was given a chance to explore the world by some twist of fate, I'd take it."

"I'll be back. Going to search around a bit." said Akutagawa, slipping back into the water.

He made a bee line for home, hoping that maybe Mark would be there waiting for him. He never realized how much brighter his days had been since becoming acquainted with Mark. Even when he was feeling like utter trash, Mark was there to show him his worth. Yet here he was, unable to be by his side when he needed it most.


	11. Ch11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the unannounced hiatus! all stories will resume usual posting

"Mark! Where are you!?" Akutagawa called out, looking high and low.

He was ready to give up. Mark must have been captured. He hardly knew his way around, so that only increased the odds. Akutagawa sat on a rock and covered his face. He was never able to protect the things dear to him.

"Aku!" a voice shouted from afar.

He looked around, knowing only two people ever called him that.

"Mark!?" he breathily called out.

"Aku!" the voice repeated.

His eyes darted around until they came to rest upon a figured heading towards him. His eyes welled up as he extended his arms.

"Mark..." he whispered as the orange haired boy swam into his arms. "My god, you're fucking okay..."

Mark smiled happily as he spun around in Akutagawa's embrace. He had managed to lose the guards pursuing him, but he needed to get to land.

"Aku, they found me. I... I'm going to flee onto land. They won't expect me to know about our secret." said Mark, his cherry colored eyes boring into Akutagawa's dark ones.

"Maybe Rin could help. Come on." said Akutagawa, pulling Mark along.

💧 💧

The duo surfaced and saw no one at the pier. Akutagawa frowned, wondering how much time had passed since he left Rin.

"I guess we'll have to try tomorrow." said Akutagawa.

"Wait, there's something on the pier." commented Mark, swimming over to it. "Hey, isn't this Rin's bag?"

"Eh, you're right... Did he forget it?" asked Akutagawa, watching Mark hold it above water as he made his way to shore.

Akutagawa crawled onto land to join Mark in inspecting what was in the bag. Akutagawa pulled out a bottle full of white colored liquid. He tried pulling the top off but it didn't budge. He turned it a few times then smiled when it moved.

"Hey, this smells pretty nice..." said Akutagawa, holding it up for Mark to sniff. He dipped his finger in and tasted it. "It's... it's not meant to be tasted."

Mark took the bottle and looked at it. There were many unfamiliar symbols and words on it.

"Oh, looks like there's a shirt in here." said Akutagawa as Mark put the top back on. "Ew, it stinks."

They started searching through other pockets, finding napkins, gum, trash, change.

"I wonder what these are for..." commented Mark as he held a coin.

"They're for buying things." said a voice from behind them.

"Rin!" they exclaimed.

"So, you're half merman half human, right?" asked Rin while looking at Mark.

"Uh, yeah. Who told you...?" he asked then realized only one person could've. "Forget I asked. But, there's something I want to ask."

Rin listened as Mark explained his situation and plan. The explanation ended and Mark looked at him with hopeful eyes. Akutagawa did as well.

"Well, I'm living with a buddy in an apartment building... so it's not like I live alone. As long as you can stay out of his sight, you can stay. Can you do that?" Rin asked.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" said Mark with stars in his eyes.

"First, lets get you covered up. Don't want the police hunting us down." said Rin, producing a pair of sweats from a hidden pocket.

"Take care of him, please. There's still a lot of your world he doesn't know about. He'll get excited about anything and everything and-" Akutagawa rambled but was silenced by Rin's finger.

"I promise I'll look after him. I'll bring him along when I can so you both can talk." said Rin, ruffling Akutagawa's hair.

Akutagawa smiled softly as he relished in the warmth that Rin's hand left. He desperately wanted to go with them to experience more of the human world, to be there for Mark, to spend more time with Rin. He had to accept the fact that he wasn't born special like Mark and those from Sakura Reef. He was destined to be solely a water dweller.

"Poseidon, if you ever exist, would asking for a trait like Mark's sound selfish? Even if I claim my reasons aren't?" muttered Akutagawa as he crawled back into the water. "I just want to be with them..."

💧 💧

Mark bounced on the bed as Rin set up a futon for Mark to sleep on. Mark wouldn't be found out as long as he stayed in his room. He and his roommate had created a rule where neither was allowed to enter the other's room unless they were present or in case of an actual emergency.

"Who do you live with?" Mark asked, reading one of Rin's textbooks upside down.

"Kisumi. He's a pretty chill dude but, I don't know how he'd react to finding a person living with us." said Rin, giving Mark an easier book to read.

"Where does Nao live?" Mark asked curiously.

"Some other apartment building by school. He's got a roommate too." said Rin, sitting down and starting his homework.

Mark left his spot on the bed and watched as the contraption suddenly came to life. How did it work? Was magic at work? He picked it up and started to inspect it. Rin took it from his hands, saying he'd explain everything later. Mark sat back down on the bed and started to read from the book.

💧 💧

Rin cracked his neck as he finished up his last paragraph for his paper. He looked behind him and saw Mark passed out on his bed, the book loosely being held. He was certainly curious as to how and why Mark can walk on land while Akutagawa couldn't, but he chalked it up to genes and environments. Maybe those in Sakura Reef have a genetic mutation that allows such a thing to occur.

He picked Mark up and tucked him in the futon he had lying on the floor. His phone dinged, causing him to go over to check it. It wasn't often Nao texted him at night as he was always busiest around then.

Rin sighed, convinced that Nao would've abruptly left work just to come and see Mark. He didn't know the relationship between the two, but it was clear as day that Mark had some special spot in Nao's heart.

"Rin..." Mark said half asleep.

"What's up?" Rin asked.

"Is... is Nao doing okay...?" he asked softly.

"Yep. He'll be coming over tomorrow to come see you. He doesn't know that you're also part merperson does he?" Rin asked, now looking at Mark.

"That's right... Aku says humans aren't supposed to know who we truly are otherwise we'd become experiments or worse..." replied Mark, now sitting up.

"Well, from what I can gather, Nao just thinks you're a weird human that really loves it at the beach. Has he seen you in this form before?" asked Rin.

"Yes. It was a long time ago." Mark recalled. "So he must think I'm a weird human..."

"Well you can't help that. You were born with such a trait." said Rin, crouching beside him and checking his legs.

They were fully developed like an adult human's. He asked Mark about them and he responded, saying he had practiced for a while as he was unable to stand on his own before. It then made sense to Rin but didn't at the same time. He looked at his ankle then noticed something glittery and pink. It was a merperson tail.

"Hey, did you know you have a merperson tail on your ankle?" Rin mentioned, having him bend his leg so he could take a look.

"Eh, has that always been there?" Mark asked, assuming Rin would know when he clearly didn't. "It's the color of my tail at that..."

"Really? It's a pale pink? I guess that makes sense since you're both from different coteries." muttered Rin, running a finger over it. "It doesn't hurt or anything?"

Mark shook his head. Rin concluded that it was just a birthmark or tattoo they get to remind them what they are.

"So, are there any drawbacks to being in this form? Anything we need to watch out for?" Rin asked.

"Not that I know of. I was only on land for a day and nothing happened." said Mark.

"That means we need to pay close attention the next next day." said Rin in a serious tone.

Mark nodded then bit his lip. Should he have left the ocean? He balled his hands into fists. Yes he should've. They were just going to lock him up inside all over again. He looked at Rin who mentioned bring him something to eat, assuming he was hungry.

"Vegetables, right?" Rin asked from the doorway.

Mark nodded then watched him disappear behind the door. He made the right choice.


	12. Ch12

Mark woke up alone in Rin's bedroom. Rin had leave sticky notes everywhere in case he might've had questions about the use of things. He noticed a sticky note explaining about a clock was and that it told time. Rin would be back when the time said 5:30 pm. It was now 10:27 am. Mark rubbed his eyes and made his way to the door. A sticky note awaited him.

 _"There's a bowl full of the meal I made you last night. Eat it if you get hungry. - Rin"_ Mark read in his mind.

He left the room and blindly found his way to the kitchen. He opened it and saw a bowl with the vegetables in it. His only problem was how did he get it open? There was no sticky note telling him how to. He tried a few ways before it popped open when he pulled on it.

"That's how it works..." he said in awe.

He happily ate and made his way into the living room. A number of sticky notes were placed around the TV remote. He read all of them then pressed buttons. The TV finally turned on. It was on the news channel. He looked down at the notes and changed it to the one noted.

"Wow... Humans have interesting things." Mark said as he looked between the remote and the TV.

He clicked on the one that Rin said and saw numerous things appear on screen. He slowly scrolled, wondering what was good to watch. He chose one and quietly watched as it started playing. A part of him didn't want to leave the human world. There was so much to do, see and learn whereas none of this existed in his word.

He then thought of Akutagawa. It would've been nice if he was here with him. Was he lonely? Should he go back? The TV droned on as he looked down at the bowl of barely touched vegetables.

💧 💧

Mark opened his eyes and saw he had fallen asleep on the sofa. The bowl of vegetables was now on the floor. He quietly cleaned up then was startled by the sound of the door unlocking. Did he continue to clean up or run and hide?

"Rin, you here?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Mark dashed back into Rin's room, leaving the spilled food and TV on. Mark pressed his ear to the door, wondering what they had to say.

"Leaving the TV on... does he know how much electricity costs these days? And left a mess? My god I'm going to beat his ass." the person fussed, shutting off the TV.

Mark cowered underneath the sheets as footsteps approached. They knocked on the door.

"Rin? You in? I'm coming in." they said, turning the knob.

Mark kept silent as the door opened.

"Oh, you aren't here... Fucking idiot left it on before leaving..." they cursed before closing the door.

Mark quietly exhaled then checked the time. It read 5:00 pm. Rin wouldn't be here until it said 5:30 pm. Could he go that long without being found? He took a book off of Rin's shelf and started to read. The books he had were pretty interesting, some having words he'd never seen or heard before.

He searched around on Rin's desk for a writing utensil and paper, eager to bombard Rin with questions once he got back.

Time passed and he soon heard voices and the faint sound of the door opening and closing. Footsteps came from the direction that Kisumi had gone in. The voices continued to talk until they had gotten over to the door.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? I won't forget." fussed Rin.

"You better keep to that or else I'm giving you the boot." Kisumi fussed before going back into his room.

Rin stepped into his room with Nao behind him. He closed the door then told Nao to keep his voice low.

"Mark, I'm back." he said, looking over towards the other side of his bed.

Mark poked his head up and Nao pushed Rin aside, kneeling beside him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay... I was so worried when you never showed up for days." said Nao into his neck. "I thought you had left me... my little safe haven."

"Safe haven?" he asked in confusion.

"It's basically a spot where you feel completely comfortable and safe in." Rin explained, finding Nao calling Mark his safe haven a tad strange. "I thought Sosuke was your safe haven, Nao?"

Nao lifted his head, his face filled with distaste.

"He... he can't be trusted anymore. That's all I'll say on that matter." said Nao, turning his attention back to Mark. "You look pretty good in Rin's clothes."

Mark started to giggle as Nao touched his ticklish spots. Nao raised an eyebrow before attacking said spots, causing Mark to keel over from laughter. Watching the two made Rin miss Akutagawa. Nao stopped tickling him then became startled as Mark had sat up, their faces inches apart.

"I missed you, Nao." said Mark in a quiet voice.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." replied Nao, placing his hand over Mark's.

He truly did consider staying on land instead of living in the sea. Not only did he get to experience human life, he'd also get to be close to Nao without fear of showing his merman side. He cupped Nao's face with a serious look. Nao silently blinked, wondering what was going on.

"I... I want to know everything about you..." said Mark, looking him straight in the eyes.

Mark sat comfortably as Nao started to list of things he liked and disliked, explaining things Mark had never learned of. Rin quietly worked on homework as the two continued to deepen their bond.

💧 💧

Mark happily hurried down the stairs as Nao and Rin had brought him back to the beach. The crisp ocean air filled his lungs, reviving him from the harsh and polluted air. Nao chased after Mark who always managed to slip out of his grip. Rin kept a lookout for Akutagawa while the others played around.

He jogged down the shore and saw a figure off in the distance. Should he call out? What if it was just drift wood?

"Aku!" he shouted.

Akutagawa turned and saw his red haired lover standing on the shore. He looked over and saw Mark and Nao acting like human children as they chased each other. He wanted to do that too.

Rin waited as Akutagawa had gone into the water and started making his way over. He neared the edge where the water and land met.

"You came today." said Akutagawa, genuinely surprised.

"Mark insisted we come. Said you were probably lonely." said Rin, ruffling Akutagawa's hair.

"I am a bit lonely without him around, but I should be okay if you all stop by once in a while." said Akutagawa, playing with his hair.

"You're so cute." said Rin, chuckling at the sight.

Akutagawa simply looked away with a blush. He was merely imitating what he saw others do. Rin extended his hands to Akutagawa who curiously looked at them.

"I want to hold you." Rin explained.

"I don't think that's a wise choice... there are people around and what if Nao sees?" said Akutagawa worriedly.

"I promise it'll be quick." said Rin, waiting for Akutagawa.

He looked around, hoping that no one was looking before placing his hands in Rin's. He was pulled onto shore and embraced tightly. He placed a hand over his chest, his heart beating faster than a bullet train.

"How does it feel to be held like this?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Warm... calming... loving..." muttered Akutagawa, melting in Rin's arms. "I can get used to this."

Rin helped Akutagawa flee into the ocean as Nao and Mark approached with some shells. He frowned, wanting to have held him longer.

"So this is where you two disappeared to. Did we interrupt?" Nao asked as Mark showed Akutagawa his shells.

Rin bit his lip. He wanted to say yes. He truly did want to get upset, jealous that Nao was able to be with Mark whether in water or on land, mostly land. Akutagawa looked at Rin with a sad look.

"Hey, Mark..." said Akutagawa in a quiet voice.

"What's up?" he asked, chucking the broken shells.

"I'm making Rin miserable aren't I? He can't talk about me, he can't walk around with me like Nao does with you, and other things. He really should be with a human." said Akutagawa, lowering his head. "I have to leave him..."

"Rin! Aku wants to leave you!" Mark shouted, gaining their attention.

Rin squatted by the edge unbelieving.

"You what?" Rin asked, hoping Akutagawa would meet his eyes.

"I... I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry. Find a cute human to love..." said Akutagawa before swimming away.

The three of them watched as Akutagawa disappeared from sight. Nao was the first to break the silence.

"Let's give him space and come back tomorrow. My class ends early so I'll stop by your apartment and pick up Mark." said Nao to Rin. "I'll knock five times so you know it's me."

Mark nodded then looked out towards the ocean. It was obvious Akutagawa didn't want to say what he did, but he prioritized Rin's happiness over his own.


	13. Queen of Lovavole

Akutagawa rubbed his eyes then stretched out. He regretted what he said the day before. He really did want Rin to be happy, but what if he was already? He looked down at his tail, briefly running a hand over his scales. He made the right call. Who in the human world would be happy to be in love with a creature that lives in the sea? A creature that could only exist in the sea and nowhere else.

He swam out and took in the sunlight that penetrated through the surface. He couldn't go back to the surface, not after what he said yesterday. He looked to his side and saw a person lying off to the side. He was hesitant to approach, afraid that it was a trap of some sort. Despite that, he approached them and noticed the familiar colored tail. They were from Sakura Reef.

"Excuse me, miss...?" he called out, gently shaking her.

He softly slapped her cheek, hoping it'd wake her up. He noticed she had medium length orange hair that strangely resembled Mark's. Her eyes slowly opened and met his. She immediately sat up and backed away from him, ready to defend herself.

"Who are you, touching me like this?" she hissed, pulling a sharp weapon out of her hair.

"I- I'm sorry. You weren't moving and I thought something had happened..." he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"I see... You're of Wharlis descent. You live around here? Alone?" she asked, noticing he wasn't feeling hostile towards her.

"Uh... I actually lived in Konohana, but due to reasons I've had to live out here... You're from Sakura Reef aren't you? What are you doing out here?" he asked, finding it strange.

"I... My son has gone missing. I have no idea where he went and I miss him so much..." she said, a somber look occupying her face.

"Maybe I've seen him? I'd need a name and description." said Akutagawa.

"He looks just like me, but has his father's eyes. Cherry colored." she said, fondly remembering her son.

This was Mark's mother. What she was doing all the way out in Wharlis and not in Lovavole was beyond him. Didn't she send guards to bring her son home? He sighed, knowing Mark wouldn't want him to mention him to her.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. I'll keep a lookout though." lied Akutagawa, feeling guilty for lying.

"Thank you." she muttered before slowly continuing on.

"Wait. Why don't you stay here for a bit? Rest up and all before moving on? I'm sure you're tired." said Akutagawa, hoping Mark would at least meet her.

"I suppose... It's not everyday you go searching for your missing child." she said with a sigh. "May I have your name?"

"Ryunosuke Akutagawa, miss...?" he said, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Lizzy. Lizzy Twain. I live in Lovavole." she said, hiding her royal status.

"Ah. Well, I have a bit of business to take care of... I'll be back." said Akutagawa softly.

💧 💧

Mark happily wrote words on paper as he learned their meanings. Rin would be back earlier than last time. He touched his arm as it started to itch. His entire body started to itch, making him scratch. His body started to feel hot and his breathing started to get shorter. He searched around for the phone Rin had given him and weakly pressed on his contact.

"Hey, what's up? I'm in class right now." said Rin, standing outside the classroom.

"I... It hurts... It's so hot..." muttered Mark, clawing at his neck.

Mark quietly listened as Rin directed him to the bathroom to get the thermometer and check his temperature. Mark read the numbers to Rin who found it strange that his temperature was normal. Mark collapsed to the floor as he started gasping for air. It felt as if his lungs were being squeezed to the point of collapsing.

He weakly cling to the sink and turned the knob, a rush of water coming out of the faucet. He put his hand in and felt the itching disappear. He put both in and quietly sighed in relief. It felt good. His breathing evened out a bit as he started to rub water onto his exposed skin. He turned it off then started the faucet in the tub. His chest started to burn again.

Mark plugged the hole and cupped his hands underneath the faucet. He finally understood what was going on with his body. It was drying out at a alarming rapid pace. Coming in contact with water caused the symptoms to subside slightly.

He felt the water dampening the bottom of his pants, steadily increasing as it continued to run. The itching had become almost nonexistent and his breathing had evened out. His body temperature started to go down. It was then he remembered the phone. It was too far from reach. He weighed his options and decided to leave it alone.

Furious knocking was done against the door, but Mark was half asleep to even move. His eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep.

The front door opened and Nao had stepped inside, having free time to check up on Mark. He quickly hurried to the bedroom but didn't see him. He opened the bathroom door and saw Mark neck deep asleep in the bathtub.

"Mark! Don't fall asleep in here, you might drown yourself!" Nao exclaimed, shaking him.

Mark groaned, his body displeased at being awakened. His mind finally recognized the person before him and he promptly started to internally freak out. How would he explain things to Nao? It would basically just admit that he wasn't human.

"Is everything okay? Rin said you sounded like you were in pain..." said Nao, looking Mark all over, uncaring if his clothes got wet.

"I'm fine now. I uh... felt like taking a bath. Silly me forgot to take my clothes off..." said Mark with forced laughter.

"So, everything is okay? Absolutely sure?" Nao pressed, wanting to make sure.

"Yes. I'll be fine on my own. You can leave." said Mark despite not wanting him to.

"I think I'll stay. My next class isn't until two hours." said Nao, knowing how long it took from Rin's to the school.

Mark quietly sat in the water, unsure of what to say.

"Um, do you believe in mythical things?" asked Mark, wanting to hear his opinion.

"Hm, not really, but they're pretty fun to learn about. It makes you wonder how people came up with such things and their backstories. What was the true purpose?" Nao said, his eyes lighting up.

"What if... you got to meet one? For example... a merperson?" Mark asked, briefly glancing at his ankles.

"Hm... I'd definitely have a lot of questions. Questions about their diet, reproduction, speech ability, writing ability, how they live, how their genetics work. There's just so much I'd want to know!" replied Nao, bursting with enthusiasm. "What about you?"

"Oh, um... I'm okay without knowing..." Mark responded.

"I've always secretly liked the merperson and human forbidden love trope. Most I've read ended with them parting, but that's the reality of it. Merpeople can't survive in the human world and vice versa." said Nao, leaning his head against his arms. "Forbidden love stories are usually a 50/50 gamble with whether they have happy or sad endings. I'd want a happy ending if I were to experience a forbidden love."

Mark looked at Nao who swirled his finger around in the water. Nao met his gaze and gave him a warm smile.

"But, in my case it's more one sided than forbidden since the one I'm interested in is always within reach." said Nao, his smile turning into an eye smile.

"Who is it?" Mark asked, wondering who had captured his Nao's heart.

"Ah, can I really just come out and say it? It's embarrassing really... I shouldn't feel this way about someone I don't really know well, but I genuinely feel they get me. That I can completely be myself around them and they still accept me." muttered Nao, his cheeks gaining a tint of color. "I never know what they're thinking even though they seem transparent. That frustrates me. I want to know what goes on in their mind."

Who was Nao referring to? Was it Rin? Akutagawa? Was it someone he didn't know yet? He sat up then held one of Nao's hands in his own.

"I don't know who the person you're talking about is like, but I'm sure if you open up to them, they'll do the same. Just give it time and maybe they'll feel the same way about you!" said Mark with a grin.

Nao quietly stared at him, tightening his grip on Mark's hand. Would opening up to Mark really work? He sighed internally then changed sitting positions.

"You know, there's something I've wanted to talk about..." said Nao softly.

"Go on. I'm listening." replied Mark.

"I've never really had a friend I could depend on. Go to when I was sad or troubled... I just didn't have that kind of connection with them." confessed Nao, remembering growing up and finding himself unable to bother others with his problems. "But then you and Rin appeared in my life, more you than him. I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you anything and everything."

Mark's face flushed slightly as he became flustered. How was he to respond to such a heartfelt confession like that? Having Nao look at him with such a gentle and tender look wasn't helping at all.

"I uh... I was actually like you believe it or not... but my friendships weren't exactly real. It was more of they were forced to..." Mark confessed, remembering hearing his mother and father talking to a family about their child becoming his friend in exchange for money. "None truly wanted to be friends..."

"Mark..." whispered Nao.

Nao wiped his thumb across Mark's cheek as he had started to cry. It must have been a harsh childhood if he was crying. Mark wrapped his wet body around Nao's, seeking comfort.

"But, ever since meeting Akutagawa and you two... I finally feel like I have real friends. People who want to be around me because they like me..." said Mark.

Nao gently stroked his hair as he buried his face in the nape of his neck. He didn't expect it to work, but here he was, holding Mark in his arms and comforting him. Nao smiled happily as he looked at him fondly.


	14. Queen of Lovavole pt2

Mark quietly slept in the tub as Nao had unintentionally put him to sleep. Rin had entered the apartment, finding it silent. He entered the bathroom and saw Mark fast asleep. He debated whether or not to wake him.

"Mark, up and at'em!" he said, shaking him.

No response. He continued to call out to him until he finally woke up. Mark rubbed his eyes and saw the water level had gone down.

"So, I'm going to need you to explain everything that happened." said Rin.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what the trigger is but, what I do know is that I was drying out such a rapid speed that my body couldn't stand it. Sitting in water seems to make everything go away." Mark explained.

"We need to figure out what the trigger is. Do you remember if anything strange happened? What were you doing?" Rin pressed.

"I was working on the words you gave me and I suddenly just started feeling unwell. I didn't eat or drink anything. It was really weird." responded Mark as he thought.

"Maybe it's connected to you living on land since you actually belong in the sea." Rin suggested as he pieced things together. "You said nothing happened for one whole day, but you don't know about day two. Then this happens..."

"Do you think... it's a sign that I shouldn't be on land for long?" Mark asked.

"It might be... It could also just be a simple repercussion. Have you tried leaving the tub for a while?" Rin asked.

"No. I didn't want to feel that pain again... It was awful." said Mark, shivering at the memory.

"Well, I know you're scared, but we need to check. I'll be with you." said Rin, offering him his hands.

Mark stepped out of the tub, water dripping onto the floor from his wet clothes. Nothing was happening. He felt fine. It was strange. Rin made a note.

"Well, I was planning to head to the beach... see if Aku's there..." said Rin, keeping his eyes on his paper.

"He'll be there! I can feel it." said Mark, trying to give him hope.

"He's putting my happiness first before his own happiness... What an idiot..." Rin muttered. "Being with him makes me happy."

"Then tell him that when we see him." said Mark, clenching his fists.

Rin gave him a half hearted smile as he knew Akutagawa wouldn't show. His pride wouldn't let him.

💧 💧

Rin trailed behind as Mark happily hopped down the steps. Nao wasn't going to be joining them as he had things to do. Dusk was starting to settle in as they walked over to the pier farther down the beach.

He started thinking of Akutagawa's words. "Find a cute human". Sure, there were plenty of cute women and men at his university, but they weren't Akutagawa. After finding him again after an entire year, he was unable to look at anyone else in such a light. His heart only wanted him.

"Hey, I think I see him!" Mark exclaimed, noticing a strange spot in the distance. "I'll go look."

Rin watched as Mark shed off his clothes and jumped into the ocean. He picked up the strewn clothes then sat in the sand. He looked at his phone then unlocked it. His home screen was a picture of Akutagawa asleep on his lap. He didn't know about the photo as he was strongly opposed to photos. With good reason of course.

He looked up and saw Mark dragging Akutagawa over but seeming to have trouble. He couldn't believe it, Akutagawa came back. He left his things, chucking his shoes off along with his socks. Akutagawa noticed him coming and started to become frantic, trying to escape.

"I promise, listen to Rin and I'll hear what you have to say." said Mark.

"Jerk..." spat Akutagawa then looked away as Rin had finally reached them.

"Aku, about what you said yesterday..." he started, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"What else is left to say? You're not connected to me anymore. You don't have a reason to keep coming to this beach." said Akutagawa, each word stabbing into his heart.

"I know, being with a human is clearly the better option, but I don't care. All I see is you... Even if we can't do everything human couples can, that doesn't mean we can't make things up as we go along." said Rin, caressing Akutagawa's cheek.

"Stop it... you're making it harder..." muttered Akutagawa, moving his hand.

"You can push me away all you want, but I'll continue to appear by your side. I want a relationship with you. I'm happiest by your side." said Rin, pulling Akutagawa into his arms. "I love you..."

Akutagawa's eyes widened. He didn't want to hear those words. He didn't want Rin to suffer from falling in love with a water dweller. Their worlds were so different.

"It's all my fault... I should've left after I saved you... Then you wouldn't have sought me out and hopelessly fall for me... I can't believe I just ruined your life..." whispered Akutagawa as he went limp in his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

Mark patted his back then looked at Rin who cried. What kind of tears were they?

"I'm not letting you go. Now, look me in the eyes and give me a proper kiss." said Rin, raising the stakes a bit.

Akutagawa didn't move, most likely trying to make a decision. They watched as he pulled away before slowly meeting Rin's eyes. He knew he'd fall all over again if he looked into his eyes. His body shook as he looked at Rin. Why was Rin doing this? Throwing away true happiness just to stay with him? He wasn't anything special besides the half human half fish gig.

He quietly moved closer to Rin and pressed a kiss onto his lips. He started to back away, but Rin had pulled him back, hungry for him. Mark silently cheered at the development of things.

"Ah, I hate to interrupt but, you had something to tell me, Aku?" Mark mentioned.

"Ah, right..." mumbled Akutagawa. "Your mom... she's currently staying in our home. I know, you're trying to keep yourself from being found, but I thought maybe if you talked to her, she might understand."

"My mom...? She left Lovavole...?" he asked in disbelief. "She would never."

They parted from Rin as Akutagawa led the way under the sea. His mother was in Wharlis, currently staying with Akutagawa. It sounded surreal. There had to be a mistake.

They slowed to a stop as they had finally reached their estranged home. Akutagawa looked at Mark who seemed tense.

"Lizzy? I'm back!" shouted Akutagawa as he approached.

She came out and politely greeted him. Her eyes searched around and spotted Mark, floating there with big eyes.

"Mark!" she shouted, swimming over to him and crushing him in a hug. Tears floated out of her eyes as she held her son. "I was so worried... no one knew where you had gone and so much time had passed..."

"You were worried about the heir to the throne, not your son." replied Mark in a flat tone.

"What? Why wouldn't I be worried about my own son?" she asked.

"It took over a whole month for all of you to start looking for me, you hardly let me out of the castle, I couldn't go into town without fifty million guards, I didn't have any real friends, whenever you wanted to talk to me it was always about royal duties! There's so much more I could go on." said Mark, seething with anger.

She slowly let Mark go as she noticed his hostility towards her. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was looking out for him, making sure he was ready to succeed the throne. How was he not happy?

"At first I was unhappy that I was taken away from Sakura Reef, but ever since meeting Akutagawa and others, my horizon has broadened immensely. I even know the secret about us from Sakura Reef. We're all capable of being on land and blending with humans." said Mark, his anger still present. "Why would you hide something like this from me? From everyone? It's a part of us we should be embracing!"

"Mark, I'm politely going to ask you to stay quiet about that secret." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mark shrugged her off, upset with her response.

"Why? What is there to be afraid of? As long as no one catches you, you're fine. As long as you keep yourself hydrated, you're fine. Why do you insist on keeping everyone in the dark!? We deserve to be able to choose whether we go on land or not!" he said, his voice steadily getting louder.

"To protect us! Do you know why breeding has been kept solely between Sakura Reef and nowhere else in Lovavole? Mainly because of that genetic mutation! We weren't meant to be on land. We're water dwellers just like Akutagawa. What if a young child were to sneak away from their parents and get lost on land? They won't survive on their own. No one can." she explained, needing her son to understand why she banned any contact with the surface. "No one in the past had figured out the trigger of our painful deaths... not even your father."

Mark covered his mouth, shocked at the confession. She had always told him his dad had been eaten by a whale.

"So please... stop going to the surface and come home. Sakura Reef needs you. I need you." said Lizzy, opening her arms.

Akutagawa quietly stared at Mark as he still resembled a deer in headlights. What would he do? Would he leave him, Nao and Rin behind for his mother or continue to live freely as he has been? Mark moved forward and hugged his mother before pulling away.

"Mom, I love you... I sincerely do. But, I'm happier now than I ever was. Not being cooped up inside almost all day, being able to learn about how the world operated outside of Lovavole, learning how to be a real friend and making them." said Mark, swimming over to Akutagawa and pulling him close. "Learning about a world so different from ours, the human world I mean. After spending so much time with them and Akutagawa, I've finally taken off my rose colored glasses. We in Sakura Reef have it good. So many people are out here struggling to live and often turn to shady business. I know not everyone is created equal, but shouldn't we do something to help so no more people of Sakura Reef are trafficked for money?"

Both of them stared at Mark, surprised by his words. Mark maintained eye contact with his mother, hoping his words would get through to her.

"You really do remind me of your father. He was always the favorite parent too..." she said with a nostalgic look. "Mark, if this is the path you want to take... so be it."

Mark broke into a smile as he looked at Akutagawa.

"However, I will send for you when I'm on my last legs as you will inherit the throne. There's no discussing that." she said sternly. "I'll try my best to hold out as long as I can."

Mark surprised her with a loving hug as he buried his face into her chest. She tenderly held him, not having seen him so happy before. It started to dawn on her how little she knew about him as of late.

"If you can, do visit home from time to time... I'll be so happy if you do." she said, finding it hard to part with him.

"I promise. Thank you so much, mom." said Mark.

She smiled softly as a few tears escaped her eyes. When did the little boy who caused nothing but mischief grow into such a mature man?


	15. Ch15

**a few days later...**

Mark quietly watched TV as a kids show played. It was about small talking horses who learned about friendship. He checked the time, looking to see how much time he had left before Kisumi came back home. He started to write down questions about the show that he wanted Rin and Nao to answer.

The show eventually ended and another one started up. It was about a girl who could use magic and often caused mischief with it. Mark found it cool and wished he could use magic as well.

Kisumi closed the door behind him and wondered if Rin had skipped his afternoon class to watch TV or something. He poked his head into the living room and dropped everything he was holding. There was a stranger in the house. He quickly and quietly ran to his room, coming back with his bed sheet.

Mark shrieked as Kisumi started to wrap him up and sat on him. He wiggled around, trying to break free.

"Who are you? I've already informed the cops and my roommate. Are you trying to rob us?" Kisumi asked, his hands loosely around Mark's neck.

"I don't mean harm! Rin's letting me stay here." Mark confessed, hoping he wouldn't tighten his grip.

"Rin wouldn't do something like that." said Kisumi, texting Rin to see if he was lying.

He blinked rapidly as Rin had suddenly called him.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. So he's not lying? Wait, you're coming here? Ri- Hello? Hello?" he said, moving the phone from his ear.

"Is he coming?" Mark asked, noticing Kisumi had removed his hands from his neck.

"Yes... left class a few minutes early just for you." said Kisumi, finding it hard to believe. "What's your relationship with him?"

"I'm his boyfriend's close friend." said Mark.

"Boyfriend? He's never mentioned having a boyfriend. What do you know?" asked Kisumi. "There's someone who's been crushing on him for months."

"I can't tell you much... He wants to remain hidden." said Mark, remembering that Akutagawa couldn't blend in like he could. "Don't tell Rin I told you... He'd blow his top."

Kisumi pursed his lips, worried about how things would transpired later that night. He had set Rin and the person crushing on him up for a dinner date. He needed to figure out who this mysterious lover of Rin's was.

An hour had passed and they heard the door open. Rin scrambled in and saw Kisumi sitting atop Mark.

"Oh, you're here. So you know him?" Kisumi asked, getting off of Mark.

"Yes. He's... my cousin! From my dad's side." lied Rin, figuring calling him family would work best.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Kisumi asked, giving him a doubtful look.

"I know how you get about people staying over for an extended amount of time. So I figured I'd save you the headache and not mention it. Guess it backfired." said Rin, helping Mark up. "So he's not anyone strange."

"Hey, are you busy tonight? Sousuke wants to meet up with you tonight. He asked me to ask you since he wouldn't see you today." asked Kisumi, checking his phone.

"Ah, I guess we could. What time though?" asked Rin, wanting to be with Akutagawa.

"Uh... 7? Yeah, 7. He said meet him by the fountain of the science building." said Kisumi, checking his messages. "That is, if you're going."

Mark looked between them, wondering if Rin would go. He didn't know who Sousuke was, but he sounded important to them. He wanted to meet this Sousuke person.

"I guess I could... I have a previous engagement though." said Rin.

"Oh? And what would that be? Meeting someone?" Kisumi pressed, forgetting his agreement with Mark.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Rin said.

"Heard through the grapevine that... you might have a secret boyfriend?" Kisumi said nonchalantly.

"Who's spreading rumors? Why would I want to hide a person I'm in love with?" Rin said defensively.

"Is that so? Some of your classmates said you've been frequenting the beach nowadays with Nao. Plus that you often stare at your phone with a rather big smile." said Kisumi, trying to wrench the truth out.

"This is ridiculous. If you have something to ask, just ask, Kisumi." said Rin.

Mark started to panic. Kisumi would expose him. He internally sighed. He deserved it for opening his big mouth.

"Mark here said you have a boyfriend that you want to keep hidden. Is this true?" Kisumi finally confessed.

Rin glared at Mark who shrank back. Mark burst into tears as he started to apologize repeatedly. Kisumi crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. What reason could he have to hide his boyfriend? He looked Rin, waiting for a response. He couldn't deny it since Mark was crying and apologizing so much.

"Why does it matter whether I have a boyfriend? Maybe I kept silent because I don't want people to know? Because I don't want to be badgered with pointless questions?" said Rin sternly, clearly pissed off.

Both Mark and Kisumi stared at him in silence. Kisumi cleared his throat, but didn't say anything else. Rin dragged Mark to his room then rubbed his temples as he closed the door.

"I really didn't mean it. I swear, it slipped out. I know I'm still at fault b-" said Mark only to be silenced by Rin.

"It's not like it wouldn't have been exposed in the future. Anyway, I need to leave soon if I want to spend time with Aku before I have to meet Sousuke." said Rin, searching his desk for something. "Oh, Nao said he'd be coming over. He didn't tell me why, but he said it had to do with you."

Mark quietly nodded as Rin changed his shirt. He soon left the room.

💧 💧

Mark quietly watched Kisumi cook, wondering how he knew exactly what to use without instructions.

"Do you want to taste?" Kisumi asked, finding it hard to ignore the man hovering deathly close to him.

The doorbell buzzed and Mark had hurried off to answer it. He smiled happily at the sight of Nao who held a bag full of things. He peeked inside and his eyes grew large.

"Seaweed!? I love these! Can I have some now? Please, oh please!" Mark begged."

"Calm down, of course you can have some. I'll open it for you." said Nao, opening the package as they stood in the doorway again.

Mark happily nibbled on the seaweed and gave Nao a warm smile. Nao's cheeks gained color and he quickly looked away. Mark looked at him with upturned eyes, wondering if he was doing something strange that he couldn't look at him.

"Do you want one?" Mark offered, sticking one out.

"Oh, no. The reason why I came over... Would you... you uh, like to spend tonight with me...?" Nao asked, hiding behind his hand.

"Sure! I love spending time with you. What are we going to do? Where will we go? Tell me!" said Mark, practically bouncing on his toes.

"Um, I was thinking... dinner? How do you feel about seafood?" Nao asked, unaware that he lived in the sea.

Mark shook his head. He swore off eating fish. It was an unwritten rule for merpeople that no one was allowed to eat any kind of fish. He started to think. He wasn't under the sea anymore, which meant it no longer applied to him. But could he eat it? He's never eaten fish before.

"Well? Unless you're allergic." said Nao worriedly.

"Let's go!" said Mark, putting on a pair of Kisumi's shoes and ushering Nao out.

💧 💧

Mark wiggled around in his seat as dessert was served to their table. Nao had gotten a seafood dish and shared with him while he just had a salad. He wasn't sure if he liked the seafood or not. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't anything great like the seaweed Nao bought him.

"Here's your cake and ice cream with brownies." said the server, placing them in front of them.

Mark's eyes widened as he looked at the delicacy before him.

"Need help cutting pieces of it?" Nao asked, noticing Mark was having trouble.

"No. I have to learn. I can do this." said Mark with a determined look.

Mark focused his attention on the cake before him and stabbed downwards, missing the cake entirely. Nao couldn't help the chuckle that emitted from his throat as he watched Mark struggle. It was so cute to him seeing Mark try his hardest with such a determined look.

"You're so cute..." Nao muttered subconsciously.

"Huh?" Mark said, looking at Nao who became flustered.

"I uh... Nothing..." Nao said, hiding behind his hand.

"You think I'm cute? I think you're cute too!" said Mark with a soft smile. "You have beautiful eyes too."

"Y- You think so? Ah, I feel embarrassed... Ah... Thank you." said Nao as bashful as a high school girl with a crush.

"Your face is so red. Are you sick?" Mark asked, touching his cheeks. "Your face is so hot."

"Mark, you-" Nao said then was silenced by Mark licking his cheek.

Nao let out a whimper as Mark smacked his lips. He wasn't sick as his sweat didn't taste sweet. He couldn't figure it out. Nao became jittery as Mark got close again.

"Why do you look like a tomato? Why are you so hot? You're not sick, so what is it?" Mark asked, studying his face. "It's not something my family is used to..."

"Ah, well... um... it occurs when someone you like makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside... butterflies in your stomach... you sometimes you can't speak right... You sometimes feel like you'd stop breathing if they look in your direction." said Nao, clutching his chest. "It's a lot you feel all at once."

"Someone you like...?" Mark repeated, sitting back down. Did he like Nao? Of course he did. He really liked Nao, yet he never felt anything like that. "I see..."

Nao looked as Mark started picking at his cake with a sad look. It was then he looked up and met Nao's eyes. Nao smiled softly, hoping to give him a bit of comfort. Mark shook slightly, his heart skipping a few beats.

"Nao... Do you... like me?" asked Mark, finally registering what Nao had said.

"Um..." Nao mumbled, filling his mouth with food to avoid answering.

Mark didn't press any further, assuming his silence was a negative answer. He pushed his cake away, having lost his appetite. Nao noticed this and asked if he was full, only to be answered with silence. He's never seen Mark like this and it worried him. No matter what he tried, Mark never responded to him the rest of the night.


	16. Ch16

Rin hovered over Mark who lied curled up in the futon. He was still moping from last night. It didn't make any sense to him no matter how much Nao tried explaining it.

"Are you feeling guilty for eating fish?" Rin asked, squatting down.

Silence. He touched Mark's forehead and confirmed he wasn't sick. He wasn't asleep either as his breathing wasn't slow. He was being ignored.

"Did Nao do something you didn't like?" Rin pressed, wanting to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, may I enter? I might be able to help." said Kisumi from outside the door.

Rin allowed him in and he quietly looked over Mark who pulled the bedsheet over himself. Kisumi hummed then nodded.

"He's heartbroken." Kisumi concluded.

"Huh? Heartbroken? Over who?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Well, who was he with last?" asked Kisumi.

"Nao..." he muttered. "You don't think..."

Kisumi simply nodded as he snatched the bedsheet from Mark. Mark didn't move and only curled more into himself.

"I've seen plenty of friends get like this when their crush denied them. Some dark days they were." said Kisumi, remembering his tissue filled bed. "Though, his is... different. I've never seen someone so spaced out and ignorant of the world around them. Has he been pampered growing up?"

"Uh... yeah... If you can call it that." said Rin with nervous laughter.

"I see. Well, Nao somehow broke his heart last night and clearly the only way to fix it is either, A) he gets over it with help or alone or B) Nao patches up with him." said Kisumi, nudging Mark with his foot. "Doing A would probably be more effective."

Rin sighed then picked up his phone to text Nao. He needed to figure things out.

Rin looked at Mark who remained limp in Kisumi's arms as he dragged him out the room.

"Mark, Nao doesn't hate you." said Rin, hoping it'd brighten him up some.

"Don't lie to make me feel better..." Mark said, finally speaking after hours.

Rin rolled his eyes and walked over, tapping on Nao's contact and calling his number. Kisumi put Nao on speaker and greeted him.

"Oh, you're home too, Kisumi? Anyway, what's the call for?" asked Nao, sitting on his bed with a book.

"Tell this idiot what you sent me in text." said Rin, looking at Mark.

"Oh... uh... Mark? You there? Are you listening at least?" Nao asked, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Yes, he's listening." Rin replied.

"I didn't mean for you to think I hated you or anything. I do like you, Mark. I just didn't know in which way you meant it... Friendly, right?" Nao said with a forced chuckle.

Mark took Rin's phone then bit his lip. He had done research late at night about what Nao told him about the certain feelings.

"Do you like me romantically?" Mark asked, clarifying what he meant the night before. "You said when you like someone, you get those kinds of feelings. You were experiencing them, weren't you?"

Silence. Mark bit down harder, wanting an answer.

"Yes. I do like you... I didn't answer because I didn't want to make things awkward for you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to like me back. So-" he said but was cut off by Mark.

"I like you too! I want to like you too... but..." said Mark, tears pricking his eyes. "I don't get those feelings like you do..."

"Mark..." Rin whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

Kisumi rubbed Mark's back as he whimpered, willing himself not to cry. Nao quietly listened, not expecting this kind of result. What could he say? What _should_ he say? He silently mulled it over before deciding.

"Don't force yourself... I would much rather prefer you really take your time to decide. I won't be hurt if you end up not reciprocating my feelings." said Nao, hoping it'd get through to Mark. The last thing he wanted was for himself to be a problem for Mark. "So... take some time. Think about it. Talk to Aku if you need to."

Nao hung up then stared at his home screen. Mark's smiling face looked back at him. He shouldn't have let the conversation continue the way it did the night before. Here he was, confessing his love to a guy who came from nowhere, hardly knew anything about everything and has a mysterious background.

He bookmarked his page and placed his book and phone off to the side. Why? Why Mark? What about Mark did he find attractive? His smile, definitely. His unique cherry colored eyes. His orange, wavy hair that always shone in the light. The way he was always happy and it seemed like nothing could bring him down. His personality was pretty magnetic.

He quietly sighed, rubbing his face before groaning loudly in frustration. Was he that desperate to be in a relationship? His head snapped up at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Come in." he said.

"I was passing by and heard you groan. Is everything okay?" he asked, taking a seat on Nao's bed.

"I'd be lying if I said yes. Things aren't okay. I created a big mess last night as you know and I just fixed it not too long ago but now he knows I like him and things just won't be the same anymore. I only know so much about his background, his family, basically anything personal personal." said Nao, giving Sousuke a worried look. "What in the hell do I do? I told him to think about it and all, but... I..."

"I what? The worst thing that he could say is he can't accept your feelings. I went through that last night. Hurt like a bitch, but I'd rather be told the truth than be led on and lied to." said Sousuke, patting Nao's arm. "Just act like everything's normal. Things only become awkward if you make it."

Nao gave Sousuke a look before looking at his home screen of Mark with his cheeks full of dried seaweed.

💧 💧

Akutagawa looked at Rin then at Mark who drew in the sand near the water.

"So... has Mark said anything since Nao hung up?" asked Akutagawa, poking Rin's stomach.

"Nope. I figured he'd talk to you since he's closer to you than anyone. Seems like I thought wrong." said Rin, digging his heel into the sand.

Akutagawa crawled over to Mark then held onto his shoulder for support. If anyone could get something out of Mark, it was him.

"Heard you've had quite an adventure on land. Mind telling me about it?" asked Akutagawa, noticing Nao's name written in the sand with question marks.

"Yeah... I learned how to operate human things like a laptop, a TV, a microwave, a container with a lid. Then I started dying at one point. The drying out at a rapid pace thing." said Mark, remembering his time spent in the bathtub. "I got caught by Rin's roommate and was almost sent to jail. Then Nao took me out for dinner."

Akutagawa nodded, gently pushing for him to continue.

"He said you get these certain feelings when you like someone... and it causes your face to look like a tomato. I asked if he liked me but he didn't respond, so I felt pretty down. I looked on the thing they call internet for answers as to what word is associated with the certain feelings. It said you feel that way when you feel romantic attraction." said Mark, his mouth moving faster than his thought process. "So I was given the chance to ask Nao, finally being knowledgeable about it. He said yes, he did like me. I want to like him like he likes me, but I just don't get those feelings... he told me to take my time but..."

"Hey, hey... don't stress about it. The more you stress, the worse it gets. This is a good thing. You don't know how many people demand they get answers to their confessions after they confess. Nao just really wants you to think about how _you_ feel towards him before replying. He doesn't want a heat of the moment answer." said Akutagawa, stroking Mark's hair. "So you should focus on spending more time with him and figuring out how you feel."

"But, what if I have another episode like before? Where I feel like I'm dying but I'm not near any water source and I happen to be without Rin?" said Mark, remembering what his mother said about their ancestors.

"Then... always carry water with you? How much do you even need...?" Akutagawa asked, not having been present.

"My entire body needs to be submerged for all symptoms to disappear. Just one body part won't cut it." said Mark, erasing Nao's name. "Maybe... maybe I should just return to the sea."

"What? After all that trouble you went through to avoid being sent home, you want to return? Mark, do you hear yourself?" said Akutagawa in disbelief.

"Then what else am I supposed to do, huh!?" Mark said loudly. "It's bad enough Rin already knows what we are! I don't want to risk Nao and Kisumi finding out as well! It'll put us all in danger. I was stupid to think I could enjoy life with them just because of our stupid genetic mutation."

Akutagawa punched Mark straight in the face, causing Rin to rush over to Mark's defense. Mark held his nose as Akutagawa held him by his collar, having pushed Rin aside.

"Do you know how many of us would kill to be able to walk on land like you self centered idiots? You don't know how blessed you are, especially with finding a human you can trust to keep your secret and help you explore their world." said Akutagawa angrily. "Do you know how much I long to be on land with you all? Do you!? I'm so fucking lonely down there without you, without Rin. And yet here you are, ready to turn tail when something's too difficult."

Akutagawa let Mark go then crawled back into the water, swimming off to isolate himself before he did anything rash. Mark sat up, still holding his nose before letting go.

"Is everything okay...?" Rin asked, checking his nose.

"Yeah... I needed that." said Mark, staring at Akutagawa who sat on a far away rock. "I truly do wish there was a way to get him on land..."

Rin nodded in agreement, his heart aching for Akutagawa.


	17. Akutagawa?

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Mark yawned and stretched out. He looked around then blinked. He finally registered the weight on his body. He started to panic as his breathing started to become unsteady.

"Aku. Aku! Wake up!" he said, shaking his body.

Mark held both of his hands and dragged him towards the water before tossing him in. He soon resurfaced, pushing his hair back.

"Thank god you woke up when you did. But, why are you here? Did you not go back with Rin?" asked Akutagawa curiously.

"I guess not. Maybe I was worried... I couldn't stop thinking about what you said a week ago. You being lonely." he said ruffling his hair.

"Heat of the moment. I was emotional." said Akutagawa with sad look.

"So, I've been trying to come over more so you won't feel lonely." Mark said with a smile.

"Ah, you don't need to. I'm getting used to it..." replied Akutagawa, rubbing water on his arms. "How are things with Nao?"

Mark frowned heavily, causing guilt to arise in Akutagawa. He shouldn't have asked.

"He's... avoiding being alone with me. Other than that he still talks to me, but not as much..." said Mark.

"You haven't given him an answer, have you?" Akutagawa pressed.

"No..." muttered Mark with his head low.

"I know I said you have time, but everyone's patience starts to wear thin eventually and... well, Nao might find someone else."

"I don't want him to find someone else! He's mine!" Mark blurted out, covering his mouth in surprise. His stomach started to feel weird while his chest and cheeks grew warm as he thought of Nao. "Nao... he's going to stop liking me..."

"Hey, calm down. You've figured out your feelings, right? Do you think you can tell him today? If you need moral support, you can bring him here so I can be there." said Akutagawa with a smile.

"I really wish you could walk on land..." mumbled Mark, scooting over to the sea.

"Don't worry about it. I may be alone, but it's not like you all don't come to visit." said Akutagawa with a shrug.

They said their goodbyes after Mark promised to bring Nao. Akutagawa went underwater and wrapped his arms around himself. He started to daydream about being able to walk on land, having fun with Mark and spending more time with Rin. He quietly sighed, knowing well enough that he didn't have the luxury to daydream.

It was a genetic mutation on Mark's end. He didn't. So it wasn't like anything would happen. He sat on a rock as he looked around the mostly empty home. Memories filled his mind as he looked. A small fish entered the cave while Akutagawa was distracted with making something to eat. He had to carry out his task.

The fish slipped something inside Akutagawa's meal while he had his back turned before quickly swimming away. He turned around then started to eat, unknowingly of the foreign item within his meal.

"Hm... it tastes a bit sweet..." muttered Akutagawa.

Not long after finishing, he started to cough harshly as from his neck to his stomach burned as if they were on fire. Sucking in water wasn't helping in the slightest. He curled up on the floor and found the position relieving some of the pain. He closed his eyes, hoping focusing on something else would help.

💧 💧

Akutagawa slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The burning sensation was gone. His body felt and looked normal. He decided to lay off seaweed and kelp for a while. He swam out and looked up at the surface, checking for the time. It was still early before the trio came, but he wanted to relax on shore for a spell before having to seek the sea for cover.

He popped his head through the surface, confirming no one was really around. He swam over to shore then paused. Something felt off. He looked around again, making sure it wasn't watchful eyes. He made contact with the shore.

Akutagawa held his head as a splitting pain went through it with his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted it to stop. It slowly started to subside, making him moan in bliss at being released. He opened his eyes then turned to sit down.

"Eh." he said. "W- What is this..."

He reached forward and touched it, freaking out at the contact. He did it again, same reaction. His tail wasn't there. His gray tail wasn't flipping around like he was used to seeing. He took deep breaths, clearing his mind so he could think straight.

How did this happen? From birth, he didn't have any kind of mutation. He certainly wasn't blessed by the sea god either. He didn't eat anything strange, just some sweetened kelp that burned. He lied on his side with his knees to his chest. No matter how much he went over it, it didn't make sense. What caused it? He pushed the thought aside, knowing he had to go in and out to lessen the head splitting pain like Mark did.

He'd also have to practice walking, but would he get it as fast as Mark did? Akutagawa shook his head, knowing just thinking wasn't going to help at all.

💧 💧

Rin looked between Mark and Nao as Mark walked ahead while Nao lagged behind. No one would ever guess they were close from how they were currently acting. Mark stopped in his tracks, noticing a familiar figure down the beach. He turned to Rin who gave him a confused look. Mark whispered in his ear and had him look.

"Aku!" Mark shouted, running down the beach to greet him.

Akutagawa looked up and saw Mark charging towards him at top speed. He had little time to react as Mark had already pounced on him.

"What's going on? Are you of Sakura Reef descent too?" Mark questioned, touching his legs all over.

"Stop that. I don't know what's going on either... I just suddenly could..." admitted Akutagawa, still baffled by the turns of events.

"Aku." a soft voice called out. Akutagawa looked up and saw Rin with the biggest smile he's ever seen. "You're naked."

Mark happily took off his pants and offered them to Akutagawa. They bickered back and forth until Akutagawa finally accepted them.

"So... Mark. You said you had something you wanted to say?" Nao said, reminding them of why they came.

Everyone fell silent as they sat. Mark met Nao's eyes for the first time in days. He just needed to speak from his heart.

"Nao... I've done nothing but think about everything. Okay well, I have done other things but, when I think of you with someone else... it hurts. Thinking of you not liking me anymore hurts. Thinking of us spending more time together, I always feel alive. To sum it up, I like you, Nao." confessed Mark, feeling Akutagawa give his hand squeezes. "I feel it in my heart..."

"So this is your answer?" Nao asked, tilting his head.

Mark nodded. He may not get the certain feelings like Nao, but the way his chest felt when he was Nao compared to Rin varied greatly. Nao scooted closer to Mark then took his hands in his. He slowly pulled him in for a kiss, only to end up with his back against the sand being kissed by Mark.

Rin and Akutagawa shared a look before cracking a smile. Akutagawa placed himself on Rin's lap as the other two pulled away from each other.

"I... I uh, sorry..." apologized Mark as he helped Nao up.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it." replied Nao, feeling some sand go down his back. "I'm really glad you feel the same way."

"Hey, Aku..." Mark said, gaining his attention. "Should I tell him the truth...?"

Nao looked between the three of them, wondering what he meant.

"Only if Nao swears to absolute secrecy." said Akutagawa, looking at Nao. "Can you?"

"Of course. I'm pretty good with secrets anyway." said Nao with a smile.

Mark sighed then started to tell his story, telling Nao about his underwater life before he came to the surface with Akutagawa. They all looked at Nao once Mark finished.

"I always knew there was something otherworldly about you. Now it makes sense why you didn't know a thing about anything, why you always appeared at the beach and why you never said anything about family or background." said Nao with a thoughtful look. "I'm glad I finally know, Mark Twain."

A pleased smile formed on Mark's face as he hugged Nao tight. It felt good no longer having to lie to him. To have someone else in on the secret probably boosted his chances of survival on land a lot more. It was then he looked at Akutagawa who played on Rin's phone.

"Rin, check his ankles." said Mark, remembering his had his tail on it.

Rin checked and didn't see any merperson tail. He shook his head, causing Mark to worry. What did it mean? How long did Akutagawa have before bad things started to happen?

"What are you looking for?" Akutagawa asked curiously.

"To see if you had your tail and tail color on your ankles like I do..." Mark explained.

Akutagawa handed Rin his phone then stood up. He lowered the pants some, revealing two gray tails on his hips. Mark blinked in confusion. Was it because he was from Wharlis?

"Was that it?" Akutagawa asked, sitting back down on Rin's lap.

"Yep. So this means you're like me now! But... how?" said Mark, knowing for sure it only occurred to him because of genetics.

"Like I said before, I don't know. I didn't do anything different than usual. Though, I did eat some kelp that was sweet. But I don't really think that was the cause." said Akutagawa having already questioned it.

"Wait. Did you eat it before or after meeting me?" Mark asked.

"After." said Akutagawa.

"Have you eaten sweet kelp before?" Nao asked.

"Once or twice." replied Akutagawa.

"Did it taste different this time?" Rin asked.

"Now that you mention it... it was... kind of runny in a way. And after I ate it, my insides felt like they were on fire. I passed out after some time." said Akutagawa. "You don't think it was the kelp do you?"

"Seeing as how you've eaten it before but nothing happened, it makes sense. Did you get it from somewhere different?" Mark asked.

"No... Like I said, I didn't do anything unusual." said Akutagawa with his brows furrowed. "I guess it was the kelp..."

"But isn't it great? You don't have to be alone anymore!" said Mark with a grin. "Nao, can he live with you?"

"Uh... why not Rin...?" Nao asked curiously.

"Kisumi already knows me as his cousin and I don't think he'd appreciate a boyfriend staying for an extended period of time." said Mark. "You can just tell your roommate Aku's your cousin."

"Please Nao?" said Aku and Rin with puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. He can stay with me." said Nao and soon had three grown men tackling him into the sand with love.


	18. Ch18

Sousuke looked between Akutagawa and Nao, trying to see any family resemblance. Akutagawa narrowed his eyes at him, causing him to look away.

"Why are you staring at me? Do you have a problem? I can solve it." barked Akutagawa, tired of feeling the man's eyes on him.

"It's just... are you really cousins? I know cousins aren't supposed to look the same but..." said Sousuke, looking to Nao for help.

"Just eat your dinner." Nao said, ending the conversation. "You too. We're going to be out for a while."

Akutagawa groaned as he picked at his rabbit food. He wanted to try meat that humans ate. He glanced at the meat sitting on Nao's other side. He could sneak it, but Nao needed to leave the table. A phone started to ring and Nao had gotten up to answer it. He took that opportunity to swipe a piece and put it in his mouth.

Sousuke tilted his head in confusion as Akutagawa's head had collided with the table. He nudged his head but received no response.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked, a bit worried.

He left his seat to check on Akutagawa. He lifted his head and saw he looked unwell. What was he to do?

"Nao, your cousin!" he shouted, hoping it wasn't an important phone call.

Nao had come back and assessed the situation. He handed the phone off to Sousuke, explaining it was Rin and to entertain him. Nao locked the bathroom door then sat Akutagawa on the floor.

"Did you eat something you weren't supposed to?" Nao asked.

Akutagawa quietly nodded, his stomach feeling as if it was knotting. Nao sighed heavily then had him throw up what he ate. He wasn't in any condition to do exercise now. He left Akutagawa to tell Rin tonight had to be canceled. Sousuke wasn't talking on the phone when he got back.

"Uh, I told them your cousin wasn't well and then he hung up." said Sousuke, handing Nao his phone. "Sorry if I ruined anything."

"No, it's fine. Guess he's coming here." said Nao, knowing Rin was probably dragging Mark along.

💧 💧

Sousuke hurried to answer the door as someone repeatedly pressed on their doorbell like a madman.

"Excuse me, coming through." said Rin, pushing past Sousuke.

"Hi! Who are you?" Mark asked, never having seen Sousuke before.

"Uh... Nao's roommate. Sousuke. You are...?" asked Sousuke curiously.

"Rin's cousin. Rin said my best friend Aku wasn't well and of course we had to come over." said Mark, skipping inside.

Mark looked around, wondering if anything changed since he was here last. He made his way to Nao's room and saw Rin hovering by the bed.

"Hey-o! Is Aku sleep?" Mark asked quietly.

"No, I'm not asleep. I can't believe you both came over here." said Akutagawa with pursed lips. "It's not like I'm dying."

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be by your side when you're sick. Now quiet down and get rest." said Rin, placing a kiss on Akutagawa's forehead.

"Stop it... you're embarrassing." Akutagawa hissed, joining his hand with Rin's.

"Ahaha. You act like a tsundere, Aku." said Mark, sitting on the other end of the bed. "It's so cute."

Sousuke watched from the doorway as the four of them happily interacted with each other. Akutagawa was the rumored boyfriend he heard about from Kisumi and the person Rin had told him he was in love with. He quietly left to his room, seeing no point in torturing himself by watching them.

💧 💧

Akutagawa slowly opened his eyes and saw all was dark in the room. He sat up then quietly started sneaking around. He quietly closed the bedroom door and made his way to the front door. He checked his pockets. Nao's keys? Check. Emergency alert? Check.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, scaring the life out of Akutagawa.

"Sousuke... why are you up?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"I can ask the same thing." he retorted.

"I'm going out to do my daily running. I have to build up my stamina." said Akutagawa, opening the door to leave. "Don't tell Nao."

Akutagawa took a deep breath and went down the stairs. Living on land was pretty interesting to say the least. Like Mark had said, there was so much to learn and try out. He really started to understand why Mark sometimes felt like never leaving. The more he thought about it, the more he saw no need for himself to return to the sea. He had no family, his only friends lived on land and there was an adventure just waiting for him in the human world.

Akutagawa waited at the curb while jogging in place. Was there a way to permanently rid themselves of their limitation before imminent death that followed? He continued to jog down the block, certain that he'd eventually find a way. He found himself bumping into someone and quickly apologized before continuing on his way.

"You're not a real human, are you?" they said, gaining his attention. "Others may not smell it, but that fishy scent is all over you."

"I don't have what you're talking about." said Akutagawa, wondering what the woman knew.

"Hm, which are you..." she muttered, peering into his face. "Wharlis descent aren't you? How you suddenly have the trait I'll never know."

"Are you...?" he asked, looking at her with suspicion.

"Yes indeed. I've thrown my mermaid self away and became a permanent human citizen in this country." she said, flipping her hair. "Tell me, how did someone like you who's not from Sakura Reef gain legs?"

"I ate some sweet kelp." he said bluntly.

"Yeah... okay. Well, do you wanna know how to freely without worry?" she asked, taking out a mirror and checking her face. "Though, I'm not sure how it'd work on someone like you since it's clearly not genetic."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" he asked, not entirely uninterested.

"Uh, you die. The second worst thing is you're unable to return to the sea." she said. "So, I'll give you time to think about it. Here's my card."

Akutagawa took the business card then watched her walk away. He looked at it then back at the woman who had vanished. He put the card in his pocket, wondering if it was a smart idea to trust her. She didn't know him yet was willing to help him out. It was fishy. He continued on their jogging path, turning around to head back. The card in his pocket briefly changed before returning back to normal.


End file.
